En busca de la diosa desaparecida
by LaCrispies
Summary: Casey Wise, al descubrir que es una semidiosa, su vida dará un grio de 180º. Debera ir en una misión para salvar a la diosa desaparecida junto a sus mejores amigos. NOTA; si intentais plagiar, lo lleváis claro, tengo todas mis historias en SafeCreative.
1. Mi infierno empieza aquí

Allí estaba yo, sentada en mi pupitre de la clase de latín de la señorita Morgan, mirando por la ventana y pensando en mis cosas. No es que su clase no me interesara, es solo que ella me caía fatal y no estaba de humor. Casi nunca lo estaba, pero lo cierto es que ya sabía lo que nos estaba enseñando. Desde pequeña me han tratado como la chica sabelotodo y huérfana del internado.

Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre me dejó en la guardería por la mañana y se fue a pescar con sus amigos en alta mar. Me prometió que me traería un delfín si pescaba uno y lo guardaríamos en la bañera para que no se muriese. Pero desgraciadamente hubo una terrible tormenta y desaparecieron por el mar. Ocho años más tarde me encuentro en un internado en el valle noreste de Helena, Montana. ¿Quién me paga los estudios? No lo sé. El director DeVillain tampoco sabe nada, dice que lo pagan por el banco y que extrañamente nunca dieron ningún nombre, aún así él aceptaba que me quedara (claro, como lo pagaban...).

El ruido de una regla de madera contra la pizarra captó mi atención.

"Señorita Wise" me llamó la Sra. Morgan. Ésa vieja cincuentona nunca me dejaba en paz. "¿Por qué está mirando por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención? ¿Acaso esos verdes prados son más interesantes que mi asignatura? Te gustaría correr por ahí, ¿no? Pues si no prestas atención darás vueltas por los campos hasta que sea hora de irte a dormir y sin cena."

Menuda bruja. Me tenía una manía insoportable y yo se la tenía a ella.

Intenté centrarme en la pizarra y no en la expresión fúnebre que llevaba puesta en la cara. Su pelo gris estaba siempre recogido en un moño, sus ojos verde-serpiente estaban inyectados de veneno y vestía una chaqueta de tweed marrón claro a conjunto con su falda.

"Ahora que he captado su atención, pequeña bestia inmunda, debo contaros a todos una gran noticia" dijo con parsimonia. "Como todos sabréis, mañana empieza la semana unida, y un conocido de vuestro director vendrá con un grupo de estudiantes neoyorkinos de visita durante toda la semana, así podréis conocer gente nueva."

Todos empezaron a hablar entusiasmados entre ellos. Me parecía una buena idea, la verdad. Conocer a gente del 'mundo exterior' podría ser divertido. No había estado en ningún otro sitio que no fuera California o Montana, y aún no había visto los dos estados enteros. De vez en cuando íbamos de excursión con el internado pero nunca salimos de los límites del estado de Montana. Demasiado peligroso si voy con ellos. Verás, a veces me suceden cosas muy, pero que muy extrañas. Aunque no vaya de excursión siguen pasando; una vez visitamos los establos del primo de nuestro profesor de álgebra y aunque todos siguen diciendo que eran caballos, yo solo vi criaturas medio águilas por delante y medio caballos por detrás, con unas alas enormes y emplumadas, cómo esos hipogrifos de la mitología antigua.

"Señorita Morgan" dijo Kasandra alzando la voz para que no se ahogara entre las voces entusiasmadas de los otros. "¿Habrá chicos?"

Kasandra Santos, hija del famoso actor español Esteban Santos. Es la diva de la clase y lo tiene todo; dinero, un pelo rubio que caía alisado perfectamente por su espalda, unos ojos azules como el cielo y, por si fuera poco, un cuerpo estupendo. Nunca engordaba, comiese lo que comiese, no le salían granos y su piel estaba perfectamente hidratada. Acababa de romper con su decimoquinto novio, Evan Prysler. ¿Cómo, a los trece, se puede estar tan interesada en chicos?

"Va a tener que descubrirlo cuando lleguen, señorita Santos." Le dedicó una sonrisa y nos dijo que la clase ya había terminado.

No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué Kasandra le caía tan bien? Sólo se preocupaba por la belleza y las relaciones, suspendía y era egocéntrica. Seguro que su padre debía sobornar a la Enana Morgana.

Un chico pasó corriendo por mi lado y con su mochila tiró el marco de fotos que había colgado en la columna que separaba las dos ventanas. Como era de esperar la Enana Morgana me echó la culpa y me hizo quedar media hora más borrando libros de ejercicios.

Los dedos me dolían de tanto borrar y ya no se me ocurría ninguna rima estúpida de la Sra. Morgan para tararear. Habían pasado sólo veinte minutos y solo había borrado cuatro cuadernos y medio. Jordi Pujolas, un buen amigo del internado, entró por la puerta y se recostó contra la pared.

"Aquí estabas..." murmuró. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes y como supuse, estas castigada."

"Aún no ha pasado media hora. Vas a tener que esperarte diez minutos más."

"Venga, ¿vas enserio? ¿harás lo que una profesora malévola te ha dicho?"

"Son las normas" respondí.

"Y las normas fueron creadas para desobedecerlas" agregó felizmente. "Vente, Dave quiere comerse tres bolsas de gusanitos de gominola seguidas. No podemos perdérnoslo. Hazlo por éste pobre campesino catalán..."

Me miró suplicante con los mofletes hinchados, los morros hacia fuera y las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando. ¿Quién puede resistirse a ésa mirada de corderito? Sonreí y dejé los cuadernos sobre la mesa junto a las sobras de la goma de borrar.

El resto del día fue genial. Dave se comió las tres bolsas de gusanitos y yo gané diez pavos. Lo más divertido fue que cuando le entraron ganas de vomitar se equivocó de puerta y entró en la habitación de Kasandra. Durante la cena Kasandra estuvo lanzando miradas furibundas a Dave y soportando las burlas de otros estudiantes.

Al dormirme tuve una pesadilla.

Una chica estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque a oscuras. Pero no la perseguían. Ella corría detrás de nada o nadie y sujetaba una espada preciosa. Los dos relucían con luces de diferentes colores; rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, violeta, y vuelta a empezar. Ella tenía aspecto de no haber parado de correr durante todo el día. Aparentaba unos veinticuatro y llevaba un vestido muy colorido y unas sandalias estilo gladiador, sus ojos eran un arco iris y aunque parecía muy joven, su mirada era muy antigua. Su espada era igual de elegante que ella; la empuñadura era de colores distintos; azul turquesa, fucsia, violeta, verde, naranja... y tenía una cinta de cuero marrón alrededor para sujetarla con más destreza.  
>Las raíces de los árboles se desenterraban por sí mismas y se interponían en su camino. La chica tropezó y cayó al suelo. Las raíces la envolvieron y la asfixiaban. Ella gritaba y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero la tierra se la tragó, literalmente. La zona donde había caído quedo desierta salvo por la espada.<p>

Desperté con una gota de sudor frío resbalando por mi cuello. Parecía tan real...


	2. De perder un collar a que me pongan un m

La semana unida había empezado. Todo el mundo andaba ajetreado en estas fechas; montaban sus puestos en la feria, cocinaban tartas, preparaban juegos en grupo... La presión y el nerviosismo se notaban más cuando un conocido del director llegaba. El señor DeVillain no le gustaba quedar mal ante sus visitas, solían ser importantes. Era un hombre de negocios y muy ajetreado, casi nunca lo veía por el internado.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya no podía dormir más. De todos modos tendría que despertarme cinco minutos más tarde para ir a ducharme.  
>El agua salía muy fría así que tuve que ducharme en poco tiempo. Me puse unos vaqueros, un top azul turquesa y una cazadora. Lucy, una de mis compañeras de cuarto, aún dormía. Escurrí mi pelo mojado encima de su cabeza y, del bote que dio en la cama, nos golpeamos con la cabeza.<p>

"¡Ay!" se quejó.

"Si, ay. Venga, vístete. Debemos ayudar a los otros con esa estúpida feria" dije.

Prefirió no discutir conmigo y se vistió.

El patio estaba diferente. Condecorado, ésa es la palabra. Había un puesto de ésos en los que tiras una tarta de nata a la cara de alguien, otra de besos a tres dólares, una donde vendían repostería... su olor me recordó a una pastelería a la que me llevó mi padre cuando cumplí los cinco. A las once de la mañana se abrirían las puertas del internado y un buen porcentaje de los habitantes de Helena vendrían a visitar nuestra feria anual. Al caer la noche, habría un baile y todo el mundo estaba eufórico ante la perspectiva de poder llevar vestidos y trajes de diseñadores conocidos. Yo no podía permitirme eso así que no asistiría, como todos los años.

"¡Casey!" gritó la voz de Jordi.

Me giré para ver que quería.

"La señorita Morgan me ha dicho que recibiéramos al grupo de visita, ella tenía otros asuntos de qué ocuparse."

"¡Será bruja! La profe se libra de todo y los alumnos a trabajar, ¿no?" me quejé. "Bueno, venga. Supongo que no será tan malo."

Lucy, Jordi y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta metálica, la cual permitía salir de los muros de piedra que rodeaban el instituto. Caminamos unos cinco minutos hasta llegar allí; el internado tenía un gran terreno de campos de trigo dentro de sus muros.  
>Un autobús amarillo ya daba marcha atrás dejando a un grupo de adolescentes de nuestra edad y a un profesor en silla de ruedas eléctrica al otro lado. Todos se parecían un poco y vestían una camiseta naranja con una inscripción en negro que no pude descifrar.<p>

"Bienvenidos al Internado John Collins. Nuestra profesora no ha podido venir a recibiros así que nos hemos presentado voluntarios para hacerlo" dije sonriendo. Mi trola parecía bastante convincente. Unos cuantos me miraron serios, otros sonreían con amabilidad y otros no prestaban atención.

"Gracias, es muy amable por su parte, señorita" dijo el profesor. Vestía una chaqueta tweed (típico de profesores) y una barba castaña desaliñada. Su pelo era bastante largo y ondulado y sus ojos parecían haberlo visto todo: muertes, reconciliaciones, victorias, derrotas...

Jordi abrió la verja y los dejó entrar.

"Yo soy Jordi" se presentó, "y éstas son Casey y Lucy."

Las dos levantamos la mano para saludar y sonreímos educadamente.  
>Era un grupo muy extraño, no dejaban de mirar alrededor, cómo si les preocupara que una manada de lobos saliese del bosque y se los comiese para desayunar.<p>

Nos dirigimos al internado y les mostramos las habitaciones que no estaban ocupadas. Jordi y Lucy decidieron que les dejáramos tiempo para que se instalaran y les esperamos en el patio, delante del puesto de repostería.

"Parecen majos" dijo Lucy.

"Sí, pero algunos tienen unas pintas de matones..." dijo Jordi.

"Bueno, no se puede juzgar por el aspecto" intervine.

Diez minutos más tarde salieron por la puerta del pasadizo principal y se nos acercaron todos menos tres alumnos y el profesor, que se dirigieron a la parte delantera del edificio. Seguramente serían los pocos que se habían interesado por la arquitectura. Debo reconocerlo, la idea de incorporar un edificio de estilo románico en medio de Montana fue grandiosa.

"Hemos oído por ahí que ésta noche hay baile" me dijo una chica con el pelo moreno que podría haber sido un clon perfeccionado mil veces de Kasandra de no ser que era morena y más bonita.

"Eh... sí, se hace en el gimnasio. Empieza a las ocho y media y termina a las once. Puede ir cualquiera" le informé.

Ella asintió satisfecha y se fue a saltar de alegría con otro chico y otra chica que podrían ser sus hermanos.  
>Les dimos un tour por todos los rincones del colegio, incluso en 'El lago de las lamentaciones'. Lo llamamos así porque la gente siempre viene a llorar sus penas por aquí. Pero el nombre no tenía nada en comparación a su belleza. El agua era nítida y fría y solo podías bañarte allí el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano a principios de junio. Algunos salían a hurtadillas y se bañaban aún estando en mayo, pero a mí no me hacía falta; pasaba todo el año encerrada en aquellos muros y el director siempre me dejaba bañar en él. Era un buen tipo.<p>

El baile empezó y me quedé sola en mi habitación. No dejaba de pensar la pesadilla que tuve la noche anterior, me ponía los pelos de punta. Cogí una regla, un lápiz, un borrador y un papel y me puse a diseñar, que es lo que hago cuando quiero olvidarme de algo. Cuando tuve dos líneas trazadas alguien llamó a mi puerta.

"Adelante" dije.

Lucy entró con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y me miró con tristeza.

"He... he perdido el colgante que me regaló mi madre antes de morir, no lo encuentro."

Me levanté y fui a darle un abrazo. Sabía que ése colgante era muy importante para ella y que perderlo era lo peor que le podría ocurrir.

"Cálmate" la tranquilicé. "¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?"

"Cuando no dirigíamos al lago" dijo sollozando.

La acompañé y juntas buscamos su colgante, que era de oro y tenía una inscripción en la que ponía: _SIEMPRE A TU LADO._ Estuvimos buscándolo unos diez minutos y no encontramos nada. Lucy, deprimida como estaba, se dirigió al gimnasio a preguntar si alguien lo había visto. Yo seguía buscando: debajo las piedras del camino, entre la hierba y las flores... Al acercarme a unas margaritas que había al lado del camino, unos arbustos se movieron. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el viento, pero no hacía, así que solo podía ser una diminuta criatura del bosque. Un ratón quizás. No sabéis lo equivocada que estaba.

Lo que debía ser mi criatura del bosque salió de entre los arbustos. Por lo que parecía, debía ser una rata gigante porque la silueta que llegaba a distinguir a la luz de la luna era enorme. Unos dos metros quizás. Dos puntos dorados aparecieron en la sombra. Deberían ser los ojos, pero las ratas no los tienen tan juntos... A medida que se me acercaba empezaba a distinguir: tenía pico y plumas, cuerpo, garras y cola. Era una mezcla de león y águila. De todo lo que me había ocurrido en mi vida, esto era lo más increíblemente extraño. Eso era normal en mi vida. Solía tener alucinaciones. Una vez vi a un perro de unos tres metros de alto, con los ojos rojos y unos dientes asquerosamente afilados. Cuando les conté a mis amigos lo que había visto creyeron que estaba loca. Ya me había acostumbrado a que la gente pensara eso de mí.  
>Sentí cómo la curiosidad recorría mis venas y quise acercarme a él. Mal hecho. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con furia y soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió; arremetió contra mí y me mandó siete metros más lejos. No paraba de soltar chillidos agudos y estremecedores. Era cómo oír el ruido de unas uñas rasgando una pizarra pero multiplicado por cien. Insoportable. Quería levantarme y hacer algo pero el tobillo me ardía y el pecho me dolía del impacto con la cabeza de la criatura. Cuando creía que éste sería mi fin, algo chocó contra la bestia y lo apartó de la trayectoria.<p>

Era un chico con una camiseta naranja y un collar de cuero marrón con una cuenta de arcilla. Genial. Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Sus ojos azul mar me miraban con preocupación.

Me sentía bien, pero cuando intenté decir algo no pude. El pecho me dolía mucho. El maldito monstruo me había sacado el aire de un golpe, o más bien dicho, de un cabezazo.

"Tómate esto, no abuses o... bueno, no abuses."

Me dio una cantimplora y desenvainó una espada. No me había fijado en eso. Llevaba una espada y no había reparado en ello. Pero ¿qué demonios hacía un crío de unos trece años empuñando una espada? El chico se preparó para darle una estocada al monstruo pero me acordé de algo. Cogí todo el aire posible intentando reprimir el dolor de mis costillas.

"¡No!" conseguí gritar.

El chico me miró desconcertado y la criatura se paró de golpe, sólo pateaba el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras. Si bien me acordaba, en la mitología antigua había un monstruo medio águila, medio león, ¿cómo se llamaba...? ¿frigo? no, ¡grifo! Sé que parecía algo estúpido pero lo intenté.

"¡Es un grifo, no les gustan los movimientos bruscos ni las amenazas!"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, dejar que nos mate?" preguntó.

"No. Quédate quieto" le ordené.

Y lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. El grifo paró de patear el suelo e hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y ahora qué, listilla?"

"Debes ganarte su confianza, mostrarle que eres pacífico" le expliqué intentando ignorar el estúpido mote que me había puesto.

"¿Cómo voy a ser pacífico si él no lo es?"

"¡Hazlo y calla!" le espeté.

Hizo el gesto de cerrarse la cremallera de su boca y me sonrió. Una bonita sonrisa podría decirse, pero me ponía de los nervios. Me sentía cómo si no debiera estar hablando con él, como si fuera en contra de mis principios.  
>El chico empezó a hablar al grifo para calmarle y se acercaba lentamente. Éste lo imitó hasta que su cabeza y la mano del muchacho se tocaron. Como si fuera un héroe, el chico sonrió satisfecho y le dijo algo como "lárgate de aquí antes que otro chico intente matarte". El grifo asintió. Desplegó sus alas y echó a volar.<br>Reparé en que aún sostenía la cantimplora. No solía fiarme de los desconocidos, pero aún así lo hice. Eché un sorbo de un líquido un poco espeso que sabía fresas con chocolate. Mi comida favorita. Pero el líquido era blanco, era imposible que aquello fuera chocolate con sabor a fresas. En pocos segundos me sentí más fuerte y recuperada. El tobillo ya no me ardía y el pecho no me dolía tanto.  
>El chico me tendió una mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.<p>

"¿Tu eres Casey, verdad?"

"Creía que para ti era listilla" respondí.

"Si tu lo prefieres así..."

"Me da igual lo que me llames" dije con indiferencia, "sólo quiero que me dejes en paz."

Puede que me hubiera pasado. Su expresión estaba dolida, pero tenerlo tan cerca de mí me hacía sentir violenta. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el lago. Me senté en una roca y puse los pies en remojo. El agua estaba preciosa bajo el resplandor de la luz de la luna. Parecía un charco de plata.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Era aquel chico.

"¿No vas al baile?" preguntó.

"Eso no es cosa tuya" le espeté.

"Me da la impresión que no te caigo muy bien..."

No quise responder. Ahora mismo estaba muy cansada y confusa. Lo que acababa de pasar... bueno, me superaba. Y como siempre, me hice una pregunta que yo no pude responder.

"¿Cómo has podido ver a ése grifo?" pregunté.

Él me miró desconcertado.

"Quiero decir, a mi esa clase de cosas suele pasarme, pero cuando se lo cuento a mis amigos no me creen o no ven lo mismo que yo. ¿También se te ha ido la olla?"

Se puso a reír, pero reír de verdad. Me miró divertido y dijo:

"No, no se me ha ido la olla. Y a ti tampoco. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte hasta ahora. Si te contara más sería peor."

Ahora la que estaba confundida era yo. ¿Qué?

"Solo puedo decirte que no estás loca, y que nosotros tampoco."

"¿Vosotros?" pregunté.

"Sí, el grupo de visita y yo" especificó. "Ah, por cierto, me llamó Jake. Jake Morrison."

Me tendió la mano para que se la tomase. Lo hice, sólo por educación.  
>Me contó que era mejor no pensar en lo que me había dicho o había pasado, que sólo conseguiría confundirme más y no podría dormirme de tanto pensar. Y eso hice. Me fui a dormir con un solo pensamiento: debía encontrar el colgante de Lucy.<p> 


	3. Un túnel me lleva muy cerca de mi muerte

¿Te han despertado nunca con un vaso de agua? Pues a mí sí. Para empeorarlo aún más, estaba helada. Salí de la cama corriendo y chillando. En la habitación sólo había una persona a parte de mi: Jake Morrison.

"Venga, despiértate" me ordenó.

"¡Ya estoy despierta! ¿No lo ves?" dije alzando la voz de tan enfadada que estaba.

"¡Eh, tranquila! Tu compañera Lucy te ha intentado despertar pero le has pegado una bofetada y se rindió" me explicó. "Así que me pidió que te despertara yo."

Ahora que lo pienso... si recuerdo haber pegado a alguien, pero eso ocurrió en mi sueño, yo nunca abofetearía a Lucy voluntariamente...

"¿Y cómo conoces a Lucy?"

"Ésta mañana, desayunando, se sentó con otro chico en la misma mesa que yo y tenía una mejilla roja. Se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando la cara y me dijo que su compañera de cuarto la abofeteó porque no quería despertarse para ir a clase. Luego me acordé que tu y Lucy estabais juntas cuando llegamos y le pregunté si eras tú, porque no conozco a ninguna otra chica con tan mala leche. Me dijo que sí y aquí estoy."

"¡Yo no tengo tan mala leche!" repuse.

Se encogió de hombros.

"Te has saltado la primera hora de clase, será mejor que no llegues tarde a la segunda."

Con eso dicho se largó. Me duché y me lavé los dientes al ritmo de la música de mi Ipod.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el grupo de visita llegó al internado. Cuatro días más y todo volvería a la normalidad; seis horas de clase, almuerzos asquerosos que parecían vómito de dragón...

La señorita Morgan estaba hablando de algo sobre que el latín y el griego influyeron mucho en algunas lenguas, parecía interesante, pero me acordé de algo; aquel merluzo de Jake había de contarme algo. Él también vio al grifo, es más, peleó con él. Por un momento creí que no estaba loca. Sólo por un momento.

Cuando volví a centrarme en la clase, la Enana Morgana ya no estaba. Todos estaban inquietos y desconcertados. Le pregunté a Dave a dónde había ido. La respuesta fue extrañamente curiosa y asquerosa:

"La piel de sus manos y de su cara estaba saltando. Riley la avisó y la señorita salió corriendo. Supongo que ha ido a ponerse crema hidratante o algo. Tenía la piel gris y muy seca."

Cinco minutos más tarde el timbre de cambio de clase se activó. Algunos fueron a su próxima lección, otros salieron a fuera para aprovechar su hora libre. Yo también estaba libre la próxima hora y aproveché para buscar en la mesa de la profesora las respuestas del test de geografía. No es que fuera de ésas personas a las que les gustaba tomarse la vida poco enserio, pero me costaba mucho estudiar; soy disléxica y cuando me esfuerzo mucho en leer me duele la cabeza, además padezco THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención) y estar quieta durante una hora intentando aprender todos los ríos de Europa y Asia era imposible para mí.  
>La llave del cajón estaba pegada con celo debajo la silla, cómo siempre. Dentro encontré una carpeta y descifré algo que había escrito, ponía <em>Exámenes<em>. La primera vez que vi ésa carpeta creía que el nombre estaría más buscado o algo, pero la Enana Morgana es así de vaga.  
>Tenía la carpeta en las manos cuando alguien entró por la puerta; un grupo de chicos y chicas y un adulto en silla de ruedas. Me miraron curioseados por la carpeta que escondía detrás de mi.<p>

"Señorita Wise" dijo el profesor. "¿Qué la trae por aquí?"

"Eso mismo iba a preguntarle, señor... ehm..." iba a decir su nombre, pero no lo sabía.

"Brunner" se presentó. "Soy el profesor Brunner. Profesor de latín y griego de éstos muchachos." Hizo un gesto con la mano para que le mostrase la carpeta.

Se la di avergonzada y esperando mi próximo castigo. ¿Qué sería ésta vez? ¿Limpiar los baños con un cepillo de dientes? ¿Ayudar a lavar los platos?

"Así que estás buscando las respuestas de un examen..." dijo hojeando el contenido de la carpeta.

"Eh... no, bueno, yo... sí." Sentía cómo las orejas me ardían. Jake y sus compañeros me miraban. Algunos contentos, otros cómo si no se lo creyeran, y otros aplaudían sin hacer mucho ruido.

El profesor Brunner me devolvió la carpeta. Supuse que quería que la volviera a dejar en su sitio.

"Escóndelo debajo de tu camiseta y cruza los brazos, se verá menos."

Levanté la vista sin poderme creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Me estaba aconsejando para hacer trampas en un examen?

"Señor... ¿por qué me está ayudando?" pregunté alucinada.

"A mí tampoco me gusta la geografía" dijo sonriendo. "Además, la cabeza te duele si eres disléxica y estudias demasiado."

"¿Cómo... cómo sabe que soy disléxica?"

"Ay, niña. Yo lo sé todo, lo he visto todo. Éstos muchachos también son disléxicos" dijo señalando al grupo de adolescentes. "Y también padecen THDA. Son especiales, como tú."

Un montón de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero sólo una me llamó la atención. Jake me dijo que yo no estaba loca, que él ni el grupo de visita tampoco. ¿Serían también capaces de ver lo que yo? No lo sabía. Pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensar; detrás de las estanterías, al fondo de la clase, se oyó un grito agonizado y un silbido que ponía la piel de punta. Algo o alguien golpeaba el mueble y pedía ayuda. La carpeta me cayó al suelo del susto.  
>Aquellos gritos dejaron helados a todos los presentes. No era el audio de alguna película de terror. Era demasiado real. Cuando pude mover mis piernas corrí hacia la estantería. Algunas enciclopedias estaban en el suelo.<p>

Buscamos frenéticamente alrededor de la estantería hasta que un chico encontró un pestillo. Lo quitó y la estantería se abrió en noventa grados hacia la izquierda dejando unas escaleras que bajaban hacia la oscuridad al descubierto. Había marcas por toda la parte trasera del mueble, parecían garras, y su alrededor estaba manchado con sangre. Mi corazón casi se paralizó al ver una pierna por allí suelta. Sólo una pierna ensangrentada. A su lado se encontraba un bastón. Era el bastón del profesor Raymon, un señor de unos setenta años. Por viejo que fuera, estaba muy en forma y decidió no jubilarse aún porqué le encantaba la enseñanza y, desde que su mujer murió, no le gustaba pasarse mucho tiempo solo en casa. A veces me invitaba a un chocolate caliente o a chuches. Yo aceptaba, por supuesto.  
>Noté como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla. Ése hombre fue como un abuelo para mí. Me costaba respirar, pero no dejaría que el miedo y la pena se apoderaran de mí. Una ráfaga de rabia y furia me sorprendieron.<p>

"Chicos, salid de aquí" ordenó Brunner.

Algunos le hicieron caso, menos tres. Jake y otros dos.

"Quirón" dijo la chica, "¿cómo puede haber ocurrido si habíamos protegido el internado con barreras?"

"No estoy seguro, Denisse" dijo abajando la cabeza. "Supongo que ya debía estar dentro del internado antes de que la conjuráramos."

"¿Conjurar qué?" pregunté. "¿Y por qué lo ha llamado Quirón?"

Los cuatro pasaron de mí. Jake estaba con la mirada perdida en ése túnel oscuro. Cogió un trozo de tela gris que quedó en el suelo. Tenía el tamaño de un jersey.

"Mark, Denisse, llevadlos a todos a algún lugar seguro" dijo Brunner.

Los dos asintieron y se disponían a salir cuando reparé en que la chica llevaba un cuchillo colgando de sus caderas. Inconscientemente se lo cogí y me adentré en túnel. Por mucho miedo que sintiera, no iba a permitir que cualquier ser vivo matase de ésa forma a mi profesor favorito.

"¡Casey!" gritó Jake. Su camiseta se enganchó con la cerradura de la estantería y cuando empezó a caminar hacia mí nos encerró en el túnel. Estábamos a oscuras, aquel lugar apestaba a muertos y estaba húmedo.

Los dos intentamos empujar la estantería pero se había encajado con la entrada de la galería. Genial. Ahora seríamos aperitivos de algún bicho hambriento.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Jake.

"Tranquilo, sólo vamos a morir engullidos por un monstruo" le espeté.

"¡Parad de discutir!" ordenó aquella chica, Denisse.

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" grité.

"¡Chicos, tranquilos! ¡Encontraremos una salida!" les aseguró Jake.

"Id con cuidado" dijo Brunner.

Jale sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y utilizó su pantalla para iluminarnos. No servía de mucho, pero al menos me aseguraba de no estar sola en aquel sitio.

Tres minutos después de habernos adentrado en aquel túnel seguíamos sin haber encontrado una salida. Por suerte encontramos una antorcha colgada en la pared. Jake sacó un mechero de su bolsillo.

"¿Fumas?" pregunté decepcionada. Quiero decir, él no parecía el típico chico que fumaba para parecer guay ante todo el mundo.

"No, se lo he quitado a unos de mis compañeros. Llevaban petardos ¿sabes?"

Me alegró oír aquella respuesta. Encendimos la antorcha y, finalmente, había mucha más luz. De vez en cuanto encontrábamos más de aquella tela gris. ¿Sería del monstruo?  
>El túnel era de piedra y estaba lleno de ramificaciones. No sabíamos qué pasadizo elegir.<p>

Jake me miraba divertido.

"¿Qué?" pregunté incómoda. "¿Es que tengo algún mono en la cara?"

"No, sólo que estás sonriendo. Desde que hemos entrado en el túnel estabas triste y enfadada, ahora pareces contenta y aliviada."

Vaya, sí que se fijaba en los detalles. Supongo que su respuesta me agradó. Y aunque nunca fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, me sentía a salvo a su lado. Pero la tristeza volvió a cubrirme. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y cambié de tema.

"Me debes algunas respuestas."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"¿Por qué viste a ése grifo? ¿Por qué vais todos armados? ¿Sois familiares? Porqué extrañamente os parecéis entre todos. ¿Quién sois? ¿Por qué Denisse ha llamado Quirón al señor Brunner? ¿Qué-"

"¡Cálmate!" me interrumpió. "Ya ni me acuerdo de la primera. Yo no soy nadie para contarte esto sin permiso, pero seguro que Quirón te lo contará cuando salgamos de aquí."

Pateé el suelo furiosa. Nunca obtenía respuestas cuando las necesitaba. Jake se rió de mí pero le cubrí la boca con mi mano para que no hiciese ruido. Había oído algo. Un silbido a lo lejos.

"¿Qué-"

"¡Shht!" lo interrumpí. "Habla en voz baja. He oído algo."

Retiré mi mano de su boca.

"¿Qué crees que puede ser?" preguntó.

Luego reparé en que la tela gris que habíamos encontrado durante todo nuestro camino no era tela gris; era piel de serpiente. ¿Cómo no me fijé antes en eso? Seré tonta.


	4. Me peleo con la Enana Morgana

Jake POV

Algo me decía que nos habíamos metido en nuestra trampa mortal y fue todo por mi culpa. Si no me hubiera enganchado la manga con la cerradura de la estantería no hubiera puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. Casey era lista, y yo no podría contener mucho más nuestro secreto sin que ella preguntara.

"Jake, ¿has matado nunca a una serpiente gigante?" preguntó nerviosa. La luz de la antorcha iluminaba su cara y por lo que se veía estaba aterrada.

"No, nunca me he topado con una. ¿Por qué?" contesté.

"Pues hoy va a ser tu día de suerte porque éstas telas que hemos encontrado por todo el camino son trozos de la muda de una serpiente."

Eso me dejó helado. Era muy probable que tuviera razón, y por alguna razón, me fío más de sus suposiciones que de las mías. Ella era mucho más sabia que yo aunque me costara reconocerlo.  
>Estuvimos durante un minuto en silencio. Casey se paseaba de lado a lado del corredor y yo intentaba acordarme de algún monstruo con forma de serpiente.<p>

"No puedo más, esto me supera" susurró Casey. "Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. ¡Ahora!"

"¿Crees que éste es el lugar y el momento más indicado? Hay una serpiente gigante por aquí que puede usarnos como su almuerzo" puntué.

"¡Me da igual! Solo quiero que me cuentes por qué habéis venido." Su voz era temblorosa.

Creo que ya empezó a darse cuenta de quién era. Pero si se lo contaba ahora, con un monstruo aquí abajo, sería peor. Su esencia se haría cada vez más poderosa y, mezclada con la mía, sería aún peor.

"No puedo, sería un intento de suicidio si te lo contara ahora y aquí."

Me cogió los brazos y me sujetó contra la pared húmeda de piedra.

"Mira, hasta ahora he sido buena contigo. No hagas que esto cambie" me amenazó.

Cada vez me apretaba con más fuerza y una roca punzante se me estaba clavando en la espalda. Yo no iba a defenderme por dos únicas razones:

No pegaría nunca a una chica. 

2- Me sujetaba de manera que no pudiera moverme.

"De acuerdo" me rendí. "Pero solo si dejas las dudas para cuando hayamos salido y si no me tomas por loco."

Asintió y se lo conté.

"Uno de tus progenitores es un dios. Un dios del Olimpo. Sí, uno de los antiguos, poderosos y caprichosos dioses de los antiguos mitos. Suena imposible, pero yo tampoco me lo creí al principio. Poco a poco te das cuenta de que es verdad y que todo encaja, que eres especial y no una pringada con dislexia y THDA. ¿Te acuerdas del grifo? Pues no es de los primeros monstruos de la mitología con los que lucharas. No quería contártelo porque cuando un mestizo sabe que es un mestizo, su olor se vuelve más fuerte y los monstruos te atacan más."

Me miró cómo si fuera un pobre chaval al que se le había ido el tarro pero poco a poco cambió de expresión.

"Quieres decir que... ¿que todas las cosas extrañas que he visto durante mi vida...? Imposible" dijo negando con la cabeza. "No, no, no y no. ¡Los dioses son mitos! Historias inventadas para dar una explicación a los fenómenos naturales, a la vida y a la muerte."

"Vamos, Casey. Tú también viste al grifo. Y ahora... bueno no sé qué monstruo estará aquí abajo, pero..."

No pude terminar la frase. Casey me puso un dedo en la boca para que callara. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. El sonido de algo arrastrándose por detrás de mi llegó a mis oídos. Casey se acercó a mí más de lo que ya estábamos para susurrar en mi oreja:

"_Basilískos_" murmuró. Al principió no la entendí, pero luego me fijé en que había hablado en griego. Había dicho: basilisco. Oh, no. ¡Basilisco! ¡En nombre de Hades! ¿Por qué a nosotros?

No sabía mucho sobre los monstruos, pero por lo que había oído en las clases de cultura clásica de la señorita Duran, el basilisco no era la clase de monstruo con el que querrías enfrentarte.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunté desesperado. Ahora sí que estábamos acabados.

"Ruido no" me advirtió. "Son ciegos, pero se guían por el oído y el olfato. Bueno, el olfato no tanto, pero también."

"¿Alguna cosa más que debiera saber?"

"Es venenoso y... bueno no debes mantener contacto visual" informó con voz temblorosa.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es cómo Medusa? ¿Te convierte en estatua o algo así?"

"Algo así; te mata con la mirada" puntuó.

Lo vimos atravesar el final del pasillo, por suerte, no giró hacia nuestra dirección y continuó arrastrándose en línea recta. Por su sombra, provocada por la luz de las antorchas, descifré que tenía cuernos. Me pusieron los pelos de punta. Por si fuera poco, su cuerpo era grueso como una bala de paja y largo cómo un camión y medio.

"Dicen que son igual de largos que sus colmillos" dijo Casey descifrando mis pensamientos.

"Que bien" contesté. Sonaba llorica pero me daba igual. Sólo quería sacarnos de allí.

Nos pusimos a caminar. Casey tuvo una idea bastante buena; nos quitamos las zapatillas así no haríamos ningún ruido al pisar el suelo.  
>Me preocupaba el hecho de que Casey ahora sabía la verdad y su olor era más fuerte, cosa que atraería a ésa serpiente viscosa. La oíamos silbar, pero un segundo más tarde el sonido llegaba de otro lado. Sólo me vino una cosa en mente; puede que nos hubiera localizado y nos estuviera confundiendo para aparecer en el momento más inesperado. Poco después de habernos puesto en marcha llegamos al final de la galería donde se abría una zona espaciosa en forma circular. Las paredes y el techo eran las mismas que los corredores, pero éstas daban más miedo. Estaban manchadas de sangre, con huesos incrustados en ellas o llenas de moho. Por el techo colgaban algunos cuerpos aún sin comer. Unos medio podridos, otros casi no tenían piel, otros ya eran esqueletos colgados solamente del cuello. Supuse que aquel era su hogar porqué olía a rancio igual que las pieles que encontramos.<p>

Casey dio la señal de avanzar y seguir por algunos de los salientes que había alrededor de la pequeña estancia del basilisco. Sin querer tropecé con un montón enorme de huesos que cayeron con estrépito.

"Perdón" me disculpé en lo mínimo de voz.

"¡Te dije que fueras con cuidado y no hicieras ruido!" susurró enfadada.

Me cogió por la muñeca y nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas que había por allí. Al lado había un montón de ocho metros de largo de paja. ¿Qué hacia éso allí? No lo sé. Pero viniendo de un basilisco, algo bueno no era.  
>Casey miró al otro lado de las cajas para ver si habíamos captado su atención. Al parecer no, no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba muy equivocado.<p>

Un silbido escalofriante detrás de nosotros me hizo pensar que aquí había acabado todo. Pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño a ella. Nos habíamos quedado encerrados por mi culpa, pues yo era el culpable.  
>Casey me apretó la mano y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. En otro momento me habría ruborizado pero, la verdad, me reconfortaba saber que estaba a mi lado. Tiré de su brazo justo en el momento en que el rey de las serpientes arremetió contra las cajas y las tiraba al suelo y, cayó sobre mí. Cuando nos levantamos sólo se me ocurrió una cosa:<p>

"¡Corre!" grité. Desenvainé mi espada y lancé la antorcha al suelo. Me fijaba en la sombra del suelo mientras lanzaba unas cuantas estocadas al aire. La serpiente me dio con la cola y choqué contra la pared. Noté un crujido horrible en la espalda, pero eso no me detendría. Volví a arremeter contra la bestia.

Casey se me hizo caso. Bueno, no del todo. Quise que corriera hacia la dirección opuesta y salir por las galerías intentando encontrar la salida. En lugar de eso, corrió hasta ponerse detrás del basilisco.  
>Mientras yo intentaba meter un tajo al reptil gigante que tenía delante, Casey se subía por su cuerpo, clavando el cuchillo de Denisse en su cuerpo para no resbalar y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas para no caer a causa de las sacudidas del monstruo.<br>Le metí un tajo en la boca y otro en lo que sería el cuello, pero no parecía hacerle ningún daño. Solo silbaba de dolor, cada vez con más intensidad. El basilisco arremetía contra mí una y otra vez y yo me lanzaba rodando a un lado. La espalda me dolía mucho y no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Cuando me fijé, Casey ya había llegado a su cabeza. Se aferraba con fuerza a sus cuernos y llevaba el cuchillo en la boca, cómo un pirata. La hacía parecer más violenta, más mala. Pero su pelo rubio caía de forma que lo contrarrestaba con su belleza. Era mona, y cuando estaba enfadada seguía siendo bonita pero de un modo más aterrador.

"¡¿Pero estas loca? ¿Qué quieres hacer allí arriba?" grité.

"¡Salvarte la vida! ¡Te la debo!" aulló.

Soltó su mano derecha del cuerno y cogió el cuchillo de su boca. Se lo clavó en todo el ojo. Hasta el fondo. El basilisco empezó a rugir y a sacudirse, alzándose de forma territorial unos cinco metros. Casey no aguantó más y se desplomó contra el suelo.

"¡No!" grité. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba.

Estaba consciente de milagro. Intentaba levantarse y la ayudé. Pero la serpiente tenía un último ataque antes de caer muerta al suelo y convertirse en polvo: me mordió el muslo.  
>Solté un aullido de dolor y caí al suelo. Quemaba. Me consumía por dentro. Empecé a perder los sentidos. Dejé de oír y solo veía a una chica rubia con la cara magullada gritando mi nombre desesperadamente. Luego el mundo oscureció.<p>

Casey POV

Jake estaba inconsciente, a punto de morir. El maldito basilisco lo había mordido y el veneno llegaría a su corazón en algún momento. Levanté su camiseta para quitar la vaina de su espada y usar la correa para hacer un torniquete. Reparé en que había un recipiente en su bolsillo. Era la misma cantimplora que me había prestado el día que nos atacó aquel grifo y, por suerte, aún estaba medio llena de aquella bebida curativa con sabor a fresas con chocolate.  
>Le puse un poquito de aquel líquido en la boca y recé para que se lo tragara. Sí, había dicho que recé. Lo que Jake me contó sobre los dioses y todo eso... me parecía una locura, pero una mínima parte de mí lo creyó, así que recé en silencio a los supuestos 'dioses': <em>Por favor, por favor.<em>_  
><em>Tres segundos más tarde el color de su piel volvía a su tono natural y abrió un poco los ojos. Le di un poco más y cerré la cantimplora.

"¿Qué... ¿qué..." empezó a decir con voz rugosa. Pero hice un gesto para que callase y le ayudé a incorporarse.

"Dame tu camiseta" le pedí.

Me miró nervioso y se ruborizó.

"¿Qué quieres hacerme?" bromeó.

"¡Serás imbécil!" le espeté y le di con el puño en el hombro. "Necesito tu camiseta para 'vendar' la herida del mordisco que tienes en tu pierna."

Pareció recordar que lo habían mordido y se miró el agujero de sus bermudas beige. Se quitó la camiseta y le vendé la herida. Ésa camiseta blanca ya no podría volverla a usar nunca más, quedaría tan llena de sangre que la mancha no saldría ni con _cillit-bang_.

Esperaba encontrarme una serpiente gigante con un gran ojo verde ensangrentado tumbada en el suelo, pero lo único que vi fue polvo.

"Creo... creo que era mi profesora de latín y geografía" dije.

"No serás la primera que es atacada por su profesor malvado" dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Oye... lo que me contaste antes... ¿es verdad? ¿El Olimpo existe?" pregunté. Estaba nerviosa por alguna razón que no entendía.

Él asintió y me dijo que ya tendría tiempo de contarme todos los detalles, así que lo dejé por un tiempo.  
>Nos fijamos alrededor y sólo una cosa captó mi atención de nuevo. La antorcha que Jake había soltado. El basilisco debió haberle dado un golpe con la cola cuando estaba en el suelo y prendió fuego a la paja. De los pocos sitios que estaban secos en ésas galerías, la paja tenía que ser uno de ellos. Quemaba con lentitud, pero lo bastante rápido para alcanzar las cajas que cayeron al suelo en menos de quince minutos. Cuando leí el contenido de las cajas quedé paralizada: <em>DINAMITA<em>. Así que la dinamita que habían comprado para derrumbar el gimnasio viejo estaba aquí debajo.

"Seguro que con tanta humedad ya no son inflamables" me aseguró Jake.

"Sí, pero deberíamos mover las cajas por si acaso. El único problema es que pesan demasiado y casi todas ellas están en contacto con la paja... no terminaríamos a tiempo."

"Pues entonces no las movamos" concluyó. Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar por uno de los siete túneles que rodeaban la sala.

Puede que fuera la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho en mi vida, pero lo seguí.  
>Ocho minutos más tarde vimos un rayo de luz solar y unas escaleras que subían a la superficie. A medio camino de salir de allí, se oyó una explosión tremebunda. Sabía que no debería haberlo seguido, éste chico es un merluzo.<p>

"No tenía razón" dijo.

"¡No! ¿En serio? No me había fijado en eso" dije sarcásticamente.

Los dos nos dimos prisa a subir antes que todo aquello se derrumbara y cuando estuvimos fuera, se oyeron gritos de desesperación. Nos dimos media vuelta y a los pies de la colina en la que nos encontrábamos se veía a los residentes del internado salir corriendo lo más lejos posible. Otro seguido de explosiones siguió al primero, derrumbando la zona escolar del internado. Sólo el área residencial seguía en pie.


	5. Subo al autobús que me llevará a mi nuev

Estaba sin aire de tanto correr colina abajo. Los bomberos llegaron cinco minutos más tarde que nosotros y comprobaron que no quedase ningún cuerpo bajo los escombros. Afortunadamente no encontraron ninguno. El sol del mediodía brillaba con intensidad, parecía un insulto tras lo ocurrido. Fue nuestra culpa, me quedé sin colegio por mi culpa.  
>La mayoría de padres vinieron a recoger a sus hijos aquella tarde. No podían dejarlos viviendo allí sin estudios. Yo no sé qué haría. No conocía a la persona que me pagaba los estudios allí, estaba sola. No sabía qué hacer.<p>

Me senté en medio del campo de fútbol intentando encontrar alguna solución. Podría trabajar en un motel y a cambio obtener permiso para dormir allí, pero era demasiado pequeña. Tal vez los de servicios sociales vendrían a buscarme...  
>Dejé las preocupaciones aparte y puse la mente en blanco. Me tumbé en el suelo y reprimí las lágrimas. Poco tarde oí a alguien gritar mi nombre:<p>

"¡Casey! ¡Casey!" Era Lucy.

Me alcanzó y se sentó a mi lado. Un montón de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y tenía los ojos rojos.

"Lucy... ¿estás bien?" pregunté preocupada.

Negó con la cabeza y se sorbió los mocos.

"Es que... no quería marcharme sin decirte adiós."

Genial, ella también se largaba. Debería haberlo supuesto.  
>Desde que mi padre desapareció me hice la valiente, había ido reprimiendo las penas dentro de mí y, hasta ahora, nunca me había sentido tan mal. Todo se había acumulado dentro de mi creando un agujero negro lleno de malos momentos, momentos que no quería recordar ni hablar de ellos, notaba un vacío dentro de mí. Ya no aguanté más, el agujero negro dejó de tragar y lo escupió todo. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Eché a llorar desconsoladamente. Ya me daba igual aparentar agresividad o debilidad, solo quería llorar hasta vaciar el agujero que creé en mi cuerpo.<br>Nos abrazamos durante un rato y la voz de su padre rompió el silencio:

"¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, cariño, tenemos que irnos!" gritó.

Nos levantamos y volvimos a abrazarnos. Cuando ya estaba a unos metros de mí me acordé de algo.

"¿Recuperaste tu collar?"

Negó tristemente con la cabeza y su padre la miró curioseado. Se alejaron en medio de una conversación. Quedé allí sola, más de la mitad de los estudiantes ya se habían largado. Cuando creí que ya nadie más podría preocuparse por mí, alguien se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"Jake, no tengo ganas de hablar. Por favor, vete" le pedí. Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey.

Dos más se acercaron y se sentaron ante nosotros. Eran Denisse y Mark.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Mark.

"No, no estoy bien" le espeté. "Estoy llorando, ¿no lo ves?"

Me levanté y di media vuelta para largarme. No quería hablar de eso con gente desconocida pero la chica, Denisse, me cogió del brazo.

"Yo no he venido para hablar, sólo quiero recuperar mi cuchillo" dijo suavemente. "Pero ahora que te veo así... me entran ganas."

"Pues yo no quiero" repuse. Saqué el cuchillo de mi bolsillo y se lo di.

"Vamos, Casey. Sabes que somos de confianza, podemos guardar un secreto" intervino Jake. "Además, dicen que hablar y comer chocolate alegra las penas."

Sacó una chocolatina de su mochila y me la tendió. Supongo que contarle tu vida a un desconocido es lo mejor que puedes hacer; lo sueltas y ya no vuelves a verlo nunca más. Cogí la chocolatina a regañadientes y solté un bufido. Denisse puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y nos sentamos.

"A ver, dispara" dijo Mark.

Di un mordisco y se lo conté todo aún llorando un poquito. Estaban calmados y asentían cómo si ya hubiesen oído historias como ésa otras veces.

"¿Y dices que tu madre murió en el parto?" preguntó Denisse.

Asentí triste. Papá me había hablado alguna vez de ella. Decía que era la mujer más bonita del mundo después de yo, claro. Por lo que me contaba era una mujer sabia e importante. Él la quería mucho...

"Casey... ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté allí abajo?" intervino Jake. "Lo que de uno de tus progenitores es un Olímpico."

"Sí, me acuerdo, pero suena bastante... estúpido por decirlo de algún modo."

"Casey, no me hagas pasar por eso otra vez" dijo. "Tienes que creernos, es la verdad."

"Si es la verdad, entonces ¿quién es mi madre? ¿Y vuestros padres?"

"Mi madre es Deméter" dijo Denisse. "Diosa de la agricultura."

Chasqueó los dedos y a su lado creció una espiga de cereal.

"¿Cómo... has hecho eso?" pregunté alucinada.

"Mi padre es Ares" intervino Mark ignorando mi pregunta. "El gran dios de la guerra."

"Querrás decir de la fuerza bruta y la violencia" repuse. "Ares era muy bruto."

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante y decidí callarme para no empeorar las cosas.

"¿Nos crees ya?" Jake parecía impaciente.

"Bueno, me cuesta un poco asimilarlo todo pero... ¿tu madre quién es?"

"Mi madre es Claudia Morrison, ella es mortal. Mi padre, es el dios de las tormentas, de los terremotos y del mar; es Poseidón."

Wow. Poseidón no estaba precisamente en mi lista de dioses favoritos... ¿Por eso me enfadaba tanto con Jake? Puede ser. Hablando de ser destructores, él fue el culpable del derrumbamiento de mi colegio.

"Y... mi madre..."

"Tu madre es Atenea" dijo Denisse. "Diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia de combate."

"Pero... ¿cómo podéis saberlo?"

"Fácil, tu madre te determinó hace casi un año. Cuando cumpliste los trece. Por mala suerte nadie lo vio porque tu padre... bueno, tu padre no estaba allí. Seguramente apareció un símbolo de luz azul-plateada con forma de búho encima de tu cabeza" describió Jake. "Alguien nos envió una imagen de ti y supimos que debíamos venir a buscarte. Hermes está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo él mismo."

Quedé helada. El día que cumplí los trece, en mi fiesta, apareció exactamente lo que Jake había descrito. Me di cuenta de que aquella luz extraña estaba encima de mi cabeza cuando vi mi reflejo en el cristal de mi habitación. Nadie más pareció verlo, sólo yo.

"El Señor Brunner se llama Quirón en realidad, y nosotros... bueno nosotros venimos del Campamento Mestizo" explicó Mark.

"¿Quirón? ¿El mismo de los mitos?" pregunté asombrada.

Los tres asintieron sonriendo.

"Lo que no entiendo es eso del campamento. Los campamentos son en verano, no en época de estudios" recordé.

"Es un poco complicado" comentó Denisse. "El campamento puede ser estival o anual para algunos. Hay mestizos que no tienen padres o que son muy poderosos y se quedan todo el año en el campamento, así no son atacados por los monstruos. Otros vienen solo en verano, aprenden a sobrevivir y en septiembre vuelven a casa con sus familias."

No era tan complicado como parecía pero aún tenía algunas dudas.

"Y vosotros sois anuales, ¿no?" pregunté.

"No" respondieron los tres a la vez.

"¿Y cómo estáis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en vuestras casas?"

"Sí" dijo Mark. "Pero solemos ir de visita al campamento. Cuando nos enteramos que Quirón y los demás de nuestra edad venían aquí de vacaciones a buscarte decidimos ir nosotros también."

"Igualmente Semana Santa cae en abril éste año, y las escuelas hacen vacaciones. Los tres aprovechamos la oportunidad" me explicó Denisse.

"Y tienes la oportunidad perfecta de tener una nueva familia y un nuevo hogar. Vente con nosotros al campamento, te gustará" me incitó Jake. "Te enseñan a luchar con espadas, lucha libre, tiro con arco..."

"También hacemos carreras de carros, atletismo y vamos con canoa" terminó Denisse. "Vamos, vente."

"¿Y cómo lo pago? No tengo dinero" dije un poco avergonzada.

Mark y Jake se pusieron a reír como locos y Denisse les dio una colleja a cada uno para que parasen. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí con amabilidad. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en la cara, igual que yo, y un pelo rojizo alisado y escalado perfectamente. Era todo lo contrario a mí; ella parecía buena chica y yo mala, ella parecía llevar una vida interesante y yo no tenía nada divertido que contar de la mía, ella tenía un pelo perfecto y el mío estaba destrozado. Si yo te contara lo que le había hecho a mi pelo durante mi corta y triste vida... pero ahora parecía mejor de lo normal, y eso que había pasado una tarde movidita matando a un basilisco. Soy rubia y de ojos grises. No te diré que sea una chica guapa ni fea, soy como soy. Me gusta vestir con ropa que una cantante de pop no llevaría nunca, suelo vestir como un chico. La ropa de chico me gusta más. Mi pelo está terriblemente escalado y tiene mechas de colores en él; azules, rosas, verdes, naranjas, negras... Bueno, que no soy una chica normal. Pero a quien no le guste, que no me mire. Volviendo a lo mío, Denisse estaba siendo amable conmigo. Supongo que eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen debe ser cierto. Presentía una gran amistad entre ella y yo.

"No necesitas dinero, tu madre se ocupará de ello. El campamento es dirigido por el Sr. D, que en realidad se llama Dioniso. Sí, el dios del vino dirige el campamento. Es un castigo por perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque... Pero eso no viene al caso. Es buen tipo, pero con mala uva" me informó.

"No empieces a hablar cómo si ya hubiera decidido a venirme al campamento" dije secamente.

"Ya no tienes donde vivir. Bueno, sí, pero la residencia no te servirá de nada" intervino Mark. "Si la zona escolar ha quedado destruida no habrá estudiantes, lo que significa que nadie va a pagar para estudiar aquí y eso nos lleva a que no podrán mantener la área residencial del internado sólo para que _tú_ vivas allí."

"Una respuesta bastante inteligente viniendo del hijo de Ares" dije arqueando las cejas.

"No me hagas mostrarte cómo soy cuando me enfado... no te conviene" me amenazó divertido.

"Ha-ha."

Pero tampoco quería verlo. Ya tenía bastante aspecto de matón; pelo castaño, corto y revoloteado, unos ojos marrón oscuro que te miraban amenazadoramente, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, vestido al estilo militar y con cadenas. Por si fuera poco, su voz era grave y seca.

"Y a ti no te conviene verla a ella enfadada" dijo Jake. "Da miedo."

Denisse se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme.  
>Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia dónde los otros campistas estaban. Quirón se nos acercó con su silla de ruedas y preguntó a Denisse:<p>

"¿Lo sabe?"

Ella asintió. Supuse que hablaba del campamento y de los dioses. Aún era difícil de creer, pero poco a poco lo iba asumiendo. Prefería creerme aquello que lo poco que sabía de mi horrible pasado.

"Entonces, ¿aceptas vivir con nosotros en el campamento?" preguntó Quirón.

"Mejor eso que nada" respondí.

Jake y Mark chocaron esos cinco y Denisse me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Señor Brun- quiero decir... Quirón, si usted es el mismo de los mitos, ¿por qué va en silla de ruedas?"

"Para esconder mi verdadero aspecto" explicó. "No puedo ir por el mundo en forma de centauro. Sería extraño."

Iba a decir que era imposible, que si fuera un centauro no podría esconder su cuerpo en una silla, pero preferí no hablar.  
>Jake ayudó a los demás a hacer sus maletas. Denisse me ayudó con la mía y Mark se quedó mirando pasmado. Tenía los ojos puestos en Denisse todo el rato. Seguro que le gustaba pero no iba a meterme donde no me llaman.<p>

"Aún no sé cómo Hermes pudo caer tan bajo" se mofó Mark.

Denisse se rió y eso solo me dejó más confusa.

"¿Hermes?" pregunté. Antes Jake habló de él, puede que ahora supiera por qué.

"Sí, era tu director. El Señor DeVillain. Vaya nombre, le pega perfectamente con su oficio" comentó Mark.

DeVillain... 'El Villano'. ¡Ha! Pues no se había currado su nombre en clave para nada... Yo me habría buscado uno como Esteban Dido o algo así... Era más original.

Cuando subimos al autobús no podía estar más feliz e insegura de empezar una nueva vida. Me fijé en todas las caras nuevas que vería durante estos años y encontré una de muy familiar. ¡Era Kasandra Santos! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? No la había soportado desde que llegó al internado y ahora tendría que soportarla allí. Genial.

"También es de los nuestros" dijo Quirón. Supongo que se dio cuenta por mi expresión.

"Genial" murmuré.

"Al principio vinimos aquí a por ti, pero cuando nos fijamos en ella... bueno, supimos que su madre era Afrodita" me informó.

Los únicos asientos libres que quedaban para Denisse y para mi estaban detrás de Kasandra. Menuda suerte la mía...


	6. Made in China

No negaré que hubiera preferido quedarme en el internado, sola y amargada, a estar el resto de mis días con Kasandra. Pero tenía que aguantarme, pelearme no sería la mejor solución. Durante el viaje hubo algunas discusiones pero nada más.

"Cálmate, Casey" me decía Denisse. "En un rato habremos llegado al campamento."

¿Cómo llegamos desde Helena hasta Long Island, NY, en dos horas? Fácil. Íbamos en autobús, sí, pero no era un autobús normal y corriente; era el carro del Sol. El transporte de Apolo. Sobrevolábamos el cielo sin preocupación alguna de que alguien nos viese. Yo alucinaría si viera en un autobús volador. Pero Mark me contó que hay una cosa llamada 'niebla' que es como un velo que separa la visión mortal de la visión divina. Los mortales no pueden ver a los monstruos gracias a la niebla, por eso, cuando a mi me pasaban cosas extrañas nadie más se daba cuenta. Los dioses se lo tenían bastante bien montado.

Cuando llegamos al campamento creí que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. No había visto nunca nada igual. El autobús nos dejó a la cima de una colina a la que llamaban Mestiza en honor a un pino que había allí, llamado el pino de Thalia. Supuse que habría una gran historia detrás de esos nombres. Jake me explicó que había unas barreras mágicas cómo las que pusieron alrededor del internado para que los monstruos no tuvieran acceso al campamento.

"Pero sí habíais puesto barreras protectoras en el internado, ¿cómo es que había el basilisco y el grifo?" pregunté.

"Lo más seguro es que ésos monstruos ya estuvieran dentro del área antes que rodeáramos la zona con las barreras mágicas" me contestó. "Por ejemplo: el basilisco era tu profesora."

Asentí y bajamos al otro lado de la colina arrastrando las maletas. Lo primero que veías era una gran extensión de campos de fresas. Desde nuestra posición podías oler su aroma. Fresco y dulce. Al otro lado del río había un edificio de color azul de estilo griego, y un porche con columnas alrededor. Lo llamaban la Casa Grande. También vi un campo de voleibol y unos establos. Un río separaba el campamento en dos. Había establos, una armería, una arena, un lago, un anfiteatro y un comedor rodeado por columnas de orden jónico y sin techo. Un gran bosque lleno de monstruos, travesado por un arroyo, se abría en medio del campamento. A lo lejos estaba la playa. Creo que ya sabía donde pasaría la mayoría del tiempo a partir de ahora. Pero lo más alucinante de todo eran las cabañas. Una serie de cabañas construidas de manera que formaban una omega. Cada una estaba decorada a su estilo. Una era el típico edificio griego, blanco y neutral, con puertas de bronce. Otro tenía destellos de luz plateada, otro era una cabaña normal y corriente de un campamento normal y corriente, había una con una cabeza de jabalí colgada encima de la puerta y dentro había mucho ruido, chicos peleándose, chicas eructando y haciendo pulsos... La mía era genial; un edificio gris y con cortinas plateadas. Encima de la puerta había un búho gigante, el signo de Atenea. Las cabañas estaban numeradas: 1-Zeus, 2-Hera, 3-Poseidón, 4-Deméter, 5-Ares, 6-Atenea, 7-Apolo, 8-Artemisa, 9-Hefesto, 10-Afrodita, 11-Hermes, 12-Dioniso, 13-Hades, 14-Iris, 15-Hipnos, 16-Hécate, 17-Morfeo, 18-Némesis, 19-Hebe, 20-Eris. Estaban colocadas ordenadamente: impares al lado izquierdo y pares en el derecho. En el centro había una serie de troncos colocados alrededor de una hoguera de campamento. También había una cancha de baloncesto. Denisse me explicó que si buscabas a un hijo de Apolo, que allí lo encontrarías.  
>Aquello no parecía real, era un sueño. Veías sátiros por todos lados (sí, sátiros. Aquellos hombrecillos medio cabra por abajo y medio humano por arriba), perseguían a un grupo de chicas que terminaban convirtiéndose en árbol. Ninfas, supuse. Estaba lleno de campistas, supuse que todos habían escogido sus vacaciones de Semana Santa para pasarse por el campamento. Vestían camisetas naranjas de Campamento Mestizo y algunos iban con la armadura puesta. Unos practicaban con la espada, otros se paseaban por allí y charlaban con sus amigos... Sí, supongo que podría acostumbrarme.<br>Kasandra salió de la cabaña 10, Afrodita. Hablaba felizmente con un grupo de chicos y chicas muy parecidos a ella, sólo que la mayoría eran castaños y no rubios. Al verme se acercó sonriendo sobradamente y aquí empezó otra vez nuestra guerra.

"Riiing, riiing" dijo imitando el sonido de un teléfono. Cerró el puño y sólo dejó dos dedos extendidos: el meñique y el pulgar. Se puso la mano en la oreja de modo que parecía que hablaba por teléfono. Asentía y me miraba preocupada. Luego me extendió la mano aún imitando a un teléfono. "Es Chris Columbus, el director de las primeras entregas de Harry Potter, dice que quiere que le devuelvas el disfraz de ogro que usó en la primera película."

Un círculo de adolescentes se había colocado a nuestro alrededor. Pude oír algunos '¡Uy, lo que te ha dicho!' y un par de '¡Ah!' u unos 'Se ha quemado...', pero no me importaba, yo tenía algo mejor, algo que le haría daño psicológico en su mente diminuta.

"A ver, monada" dije dejando claro que a mí nadie, nadie, me vacila. "Suspendes, te has emborrachado, vas a fiestas de 'mayores' y has salido con más chicos que Marilyn Monroe. Todo eso con sólo trece años. ¿Tú y tu familia os sentís orgullosos de ello? ¿De verdad?"

Algunos aplaudieron, Mark se puso a reír frenéticamente y Denisse casi se muere de la risa. Jake me miró sonriendo y asombrado a la vez. Esperaba no haberme puesto roja, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

"¿Te crees la mejor?" preguntó con superioridad. "Pues los del laboratorio experimental con animales me han dicho que te confundieron con una rata. Y no lo sienten."

Mira, ésa niñata consentida ya había empezado a molestarme demasiado. Ahora iba a dejarla verde total.

"Uñas falsas, bronceado falso, color de ojos y de pelo falso, pecho falso, es puro relleno..." empecé a analizarla en voz alta y luego solté la bomba. "Chica, ¿estás segura que no te hicieron en china?"

La gente empezó a aplaudir después de la pulida que le había hecho. Ella abrió la boca como si no pudiera creérselo y se largó con su grupo de hermanastros repipis. No digo que todos me cayeran mal, sólo ella. Por lo que Jake me había contado, una de las hijas de Afrodita tuvo un papel muy importante en la última Gran Profecía. La muchacha se llamaba Piper y que bajo ninguna circunstancia serías capaz de distinguirla como hija de Afrodita si no fuera por su belleza. No le gustaba maquillarse, y eso era algo terrible viniendo de una descendiente de la diosa del amor y la belleza.

Instalándome en mi nuevo hogar, la cabaña 6, algunos de mis 'hermanastros' me felicitaron por dejar claro a Kasandra quién mandaba, otros me sonreían o me ayudaban a instalarme, pero uno, sólo uno me preguntó si ya había consultado el oráculo.

"¿Perdón?" pregunté desconcertada. "¿Qué Oráculo?"

"Rachel. Una chica de unos veinte, pelirroja y le gusta mucho el arte. ¿No te suena?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué debería haber consultado el Oráculo?"

"Por la desaparición de Iris. ¿Enserio nadie te ha contado nada?"

Me encogí de hombros y salí disparada por la puerta. Al primer pasó que di fuera de la cabaña choqué contra un chico. Era guapo, la verdad, rondaba los veinte y se parecía bastante a Jake. Se me quedó mirando embobado.

"Madre mía, lo siento" me disculpé.

Se puso rojo como un tomate.

"Yo... yo también lo siento" tartamudeó. "¿Por casualidad no habrás visto a Annabeth?"

"No, no sé quién es. Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, pero debo irme."

Empecé a correr por todo el campamento. No encontré a Denisse ni a Jake en sus cabañas así que me fui a buscar a Mark. A medida que me acercaba a la cabaña 5 se oía más la música. Tenían el volumen a toda pastilla. Llamé a la puerta y cómo nadie pareció oírme, la abrí. La cabaña estaba hecha una pocilga. Ropa tirada por el suelo, bebidas derramadas... Iba a dar un paso más cuando alguien me detuvo.

"De eso nada, monada" dijo una voz femenina. "Aquí solo entran los hijos de Ares."

"Venía a ver si Mark estaba aquí" dije.

"¿Cuál de los dos?" preguntó.

"Eh... el que tiene mi edad."

"¡Nicholson!" gritó. "¡Tu novia está aquí!"

Me puse al rojo vivo. ¿Novia? Pff... Estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.  
>Mark se asomó por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.<p>

"Casey, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pues uno de mis hermanastros" respondí. "Sólo instalarme me preguntó si había consultado el Oráculo."

Puso su mano en mi hombro y me condujo hacia la playa. Caminamos un rato en silencio y luego decidió hablar.

"Iris, la diosa del arco iris y de los mensajes, ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde está y es muy importante encontrarla. Sin ella no estamos informados del todo. Iris inventó un sistema de comunicación para los semidioses: los MI, también conocidos como 'mensajes iris'" me explicó. "Es una forma rápida y segura de comunicarse con quien quieras. Sólo has de crear un arco iris y lanzar una dracma de oro en él. Das el destinatario y éste recibe una imagen tuya, y tú, una suya. Luego viene el rollo de intercambiar palabras y todo eso."

Vale, eso lo entendía. Y si había desaparecido, teníamos que encontrarla. Pero no me parecía una razón de vida o muerte.

"Sin Iris los mensajes no pueden enviarse. No podemos formar ningún arco iris. Compruébalo tú misma si no me crees, pero es nuestra única forma de estar en contacto con el campamento SPQR y el Olimpo" dijo. Sonaba preocupado de verdad. "Aunque podemos visitar el Olimpo porqué está aquí mismo, no se nos permite ir siempre que queramos. Si necesitamos subir allí arriba siempre enviamos algún MI a los dioses, órdenes estrictas de Zeus. Hubo una época, hace muy poco, en que los mestizos que estaban por Nueva York iban de visita al Olimpo y de alguna forma, los mortales casi nos pillan."

"Pero... ¿el Olimpo no está en Grecia?" pregunté.

"Estaba. La civilización oriental se traslada a los países con más poder. Ahora es Estados Unidos. Si el Olimpo estaba en Grecia, ahora está aquí, encima del Empire State Building."

"Así que todo lo demás, también está aquí. Como el inframundo, ¿no?"

"Exacto. Parece que vas entendiendo mejor de lo que me esperaba" dijo.

"Soy hija de Atenea, ¿recuerdas?"

Nos sentamos en la arena y empecé a jugar con ella entre mis dedos.

"Necesitamos algún tipo de conexión con el Olimpo" puntuó.

"Pero si Dioniso es..." no pude terminar, Mark me cortó:

"Los nombres tienen poder, Casey. No vayas diciéndolos por ahí a tus anchas."

"Vale, pero si el Sr. D es un dios, ¿por qué no hace él de mensajero con el Olimpo?" pregunté.

"Hace tres meses, los de la cabaña de Hermes le hicieron una jugarreta. Desde ése día dejó de hablarnos. El señor D es muy rencoroso."

"¿Y eso es todo?"

"Bueno, no..." cogió aire y lo soltó. "Cuando las vacaciones de Semana Santa empezaron, todos los que estábamos en el campamento fuimos de visita al Olimpo. Entonces Iris aún no había desaparecido. Durante la comida Percy y Annabeth nos enviaron un MI en el que aparecía Rachel teniendo una visión. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, una guerra. Luego apareció tu imagen y aquí es cuando Atenea decidió que ya era hora de llevarte al campamento. Dijo algo como 'ya no vale más la pena esperar a que llegue'. Así que vinimos a buscarte. Creemos que puedes ayudarnos."

Aquella noche no pude dormir. No era por el hecho de estar en un sitio nuevo, sino por lo de la visión de Rachel. ¿Qué hacía yo en sus visiones? ¿Por qué no podía ser otro semidiós? Desde que llegué había muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.


	7. Las profecías

Los días transcurrieron y nadie volvió a mencionar al Oráculo. Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada con asuntos familiares y no tenía tiempo para pasarse por aquí. Ella no era una semidiosa, era humana. Pero tenía muy buena vista, podía ver a través de la niebla y terminó convirtiéndose en el Oráculo hace unos años, cuando el campamento derrotó a Cronos y salvaron el Olimpo.  
>Jake me ayudó en la lucha con espada, Denisse en tiro con arco y Mark me machacó en lucha libre. Todos los días era lo mismo; despertarse, desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, hora libre, entrenar, cenar y dormir. Terminé por acostumbrarme a la rutina. Me esforzaba al máximo en todo, aunque atletismo no me gustara ni pizca. Odiaba correr, y odiaba más que nos enseñasen a correr para escapar de cualquier peligro que se nos presentara. Hice muchos amigos, la verdad, me llevaba bien con todos menos con Kasandra. Pero eso era un caso perdido, no me esforzaría para caerle bien, era ella la que debía disculparse conmigo. Si no hubiera sido porque ella se chivó...<p>

"Estabas por aquí" dijo Denisse sentada en mi cama.

Dejé el lápiz en mi escritorio y me giré.

"¿Me buscabas?"

Asintió y hizo un gesto con su mano para que me sentara a su lado.

"Percy me ha dicho que Rachel no llegará hasta verano. Y a nosotros ya se nos acaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa..."

"Tendréis que marcharos un tiempo" asumí.

"Sólo teníamos dos semanas, yo... lo siento, Casey" se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo" le aseguré. "Ya sabía que no os quedarías aquí para siempre. Además, volveréis en verano. No queda tanto tiempo."

"Pero me hace rabia que por fin se haya unido otra chica en nuestro grupo y tenga que abandonarlo por un tiempo."

"¿Qué grupo?"

"Ya sabes, Mark, Jake, tú y yo" dijo. "Antes éramos Mark, Jake y yo, y no podía hablar de ciertas cosas con ellos porque... bueno, porque hay cosas de las que no hablas con chicos. Ahora que llegaste... es mucho más divertido."

"Sobretodo porque estoy todo el día discutiendo con Jake, ¿no?"

"Eso es la mejor parte" dijo riéndose. "Y... ¿qué estabas dibujando?"

Se levantó y cogió el papel que había encima de mi mesa.

"Estaba diseñando la casa en la playa que quiero construir cuando sea mayor" dije roja como un tomate.

Sonrió pensando en algo y volvió a dejar el papel en la mesa.

"Vamos, es hora de cenar" dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Lo que quedaba de Abril y el mes de Mayo pasaron muy, muy lentamente a la espera de mis amigos. Pero tuve tiempo de descubrir algunas cosas como que Kasandra estaba celosa de mí, Denisse creía que Mark era el 'chico más mono y valiente que he visto en mi vida'. ¿Te lo puedes creer? A Denisse le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos pero le daba demasiado miedo contarle como se sentía por él, no quería estropear su relación de amistad. También descubrí que el estúpido que cambió mi pasta de dientes por gel de afeitar fue Mark. Eso no iba a quedar así, cuando menos se lo esperara se la devolvería.

Los campistas llegaban acompañados de sus padres, en algún autobús... Los dioses juraron reconocer a todos sus hijos cuando cumplieran los trece, así que este verano el campamento estaría lleno con centenares de mestizos.  
>Percy, el chico con el que me estampé en mi primer día, vino a buscarme.<p>

"Casey, Denisse, Mark y Jake ya están aquí."

"¿Dónde?" pregunté sacudiéndome nerviosamente los pantalones para que no quedara un granito de arena de la playa en ellos.

"En la Casa Grande" me indicó. "Pero no son los únicos que te esperan. Rachel ya está aquí."

Mi felicidad se desvaneció. Estaba nerviosa, Percy me había contado que cuando oías la profecía daba un poco de miedo. Pero él lo pasó peor, antes que Rachel fuera el Oráculo, era una momia quien dictaba el destino. Eso me reconfortaba.  
>Annabeth estaba ayudando a los campistas con sus equipajes, guiaba a los nuevos por el campamento...<p>

"Eres exactamente igual que ella cuando era de tu edad" me contó mientras atravesábamos el puente. "Bueno, sin las mechas y las pecas. Hasta me da miedo que te parezcas tanto a ella."

"Vaya, gracias" murmuré. "Me gustaba pensar que era única, y no un clon de tu novia."

No me mal interpretes, Annabeth era genial y muy divertida, pero no me gustaba parecerme a la gente. Ser única en mi especie me hacia feliz.  
>Kasandra pasó por nuestro lado, llorando y arrastrando su maleta color rosa. Sí, ella se fue con su padre una temporada, cuando estaba libre de rodajes. Este verano su padre y el de Piper, que también es actor, rodaban una película juntos en Hawaii.<p>

Antes de caerme al suelo del porche de la Casa Grande oí un grito y alguien lanzándose a mi espalda. Denisse.

"Madre mía, sí que me has echado de menos" me reí. Mark nos ayudó a levantarnos y le di un abrazo de bienvenida.

"Me las vas a pagar muy caras" susurré amenazadoramente a su oído.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se separó de mí.

"¿Y a mí no me abrazas?" dijo Jake saliendo por la puerta.

Lo miré arqueando una ceja y le saqué la lengua. Pero lo hice, le abracé. Sus brazos eran tiernos y protectores, recordaba haber sentido unos así alguna vez...

"Eres un pez, ¿lo sabes?" pregunté.

Se rió y entramos a dentro. Quirón estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas leyendo un libro y el Sr. D en una butaca de color morado con el reposapiés tendido mirando el televisor. Leo, el hijo de Hefesto, Piper, Annabeth y Percy salieron de la sala y nos dejaron a los cuatro allí, de pie, esperando conocer nuestro destino.  
>Una chica pelirroja salió del baño y me miró con seriedad, luego curioseada y más tarde me dedicó una sonrisa. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta sin mangas roja.<p>

"¿Chicos cómo estáis?" preguntó a los demás.

"Bastante bien" respondieron al unísono.

"Tú debes de ser Casey, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

Asentí. Las manos me temblaban de la inquietud. No me gustaba esa sensación. Jake me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y murmuro algo como 'Todo irá bien, ya lo verás'.

"No te preocupes, niña" me tranquilizó Quirón. "Debemos conocer la profecía para saber donde se encuentra la diosa Iris."

De repente la habitación oscureció, la temperatura bajó y Quirón y el Sr. D desaparecieron. Sólo estábamos los cuatro y Rachel. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, un humo verde salió de su boca y le rodeó la cintura.

"¡Aj, qué asco!" exclamó Mark. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lavó los dientes?"

Éste niño era imbécil. Tan listo que parecía en algunos momentos y tan tonto que podía llegar a ser.  
>Denisse le dio una colleja y lo mandó a callar.<p>

Luego, la voz más espeluznante que había oído en mi vida empezó a hablar:

_Cuatro presidenciales os van a ayudar_

_a encontrar el camino de la libertad_

_para el que reposa en cautividad de la envidia._

_Y una gran decisión para tomar:_

_ayudar a su amigo a vencer o dejarlo perecer._

Esa última línea me heló la sangre. Ayudar a su amigo o dejarlo morir. ¿Quién sería capaz de dudar en algo así?  
>La oscuridad desapareció y Quirón y Dioniso estaban esperando a oír la profecía. Se la conté.<p>

"¿Pero donde tenemos que ir?" preguntó Jake.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Jake, eso es lo malo de los Oráculos: nunca te dicen exactamente lo que debes hacer, o qué camino seguir" dije.

"Pues vaya gracia" se quejó.

"Chicos, lo siento. No puedo ayudaros más" se disculpó Rachel.

"No te preocupes" intervino Denisse. "Encontraremos la respuesta de algún modo u otro."

"¿Aceptáis la misión?" preguntó Quirón.

"Pero Quirón... las leyes antiguas dicen que cuatro es demasiado peligroso" repuso Mark.

"Ya lo sé, pero la profecía os ha hablado a los cuatro."

"¿Y cuando salimos?" pregunté.

"Esperaremos un poco más, hasta que pase el cumpleaños de Jake" puntuó. "Así tendréis tiempo para entrenaros."

Después de cenar fuimos a la hoguera de campamento a cantar algunas canciones y a comer malvaviscos. Todos los campistas estaban riéndose y comiendo, cantando y bailando como locos menos cuatro. Denisse, Mark, Jake y yo. Supongo que ellos también deberían estar pensando en la profecía. El cumpleaños de Jake sería dentro de tres semanas, el 23 de junio. Quedaba poco para emprender nuestra misión.

Jake POV

Estaba preocupado por lo que dijo la profecía, no podía sacar ése pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Y si no lo conseguíamos? Además no era la única profecía que me inquietaba. Hace ya dos meses, antes de Semana Santa, se predijo otra profecía. Los que estábamos en el campamento fuimos de visita al Olimpo y recibimos un mensaje iris de Annabeth y Percy. Era Rachel, estaba teniendo una visión.

_Quien menos te esperas se revelará_

_para mostrar su poder y su autoridad._

_Dos campamentos unidos permanecerán_

_en la duda de si pierden o vencerán._

_El traidor terminará por ayudarte,_

_y la maldición llevará a un héroe a la muerte._

Después de ésa profecía mostró la imagen de Casey. Todos tuvimos miedo que formara parte de la profecía pero no sirvió de nada. Quirón estaba seguro que ella tenía un papel importante en esa profecía. ¿Y si era la que se revelaba? Puede que la visión de Rachel nos mostrara que sin Casey la profecía no se originaría. Pero no estaba seguro. Parecía buena chica y era mi amiga, no debería pensar así de ella. Me salvó la vida del basilisco.

"Hola" dijo Kasandra sentándose a mi lado. "¿Te importa?"

"Eh... no, no. Siéntate si quieres" dije. Rogaba no estar ruborizándome. No estaba acostumbrado que una hija de Afrodita pidiese para sentarse a mi lado.

"¿Estas inquieto por la profecía?" preguntó con amabilidad.

"Un poco..." reconocí. No quería parecer un gallina.

Empezó a hablarme de que su padre estaba rodando en Hawaii una nueva película que sería un exitazo. También dijo algo de un pinta uñas de color dorado pero no la escuchaba. Eran temas que no me interesaban. Fingía atención para que no se enfadase, pero en realidad me fijaba más en Denisse. Estaba sentada al lado de Mark y él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ésos dos escondían algo. Casey tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Sabría ella lo de la otra profecía? Unos cuantos chavales la despertaron de sus pensamientos y empezaron a hacerse fotos. Ellos y ellas sonreían a la cámara, pero Casey ponía caretas extrañas, sacaba la lengua, torcía los ojos... si yo fuese el que pusiera ésas caras habría roto la cámara, pero ella estaba igual de bien en todas.

"... así que pensé que podríamos ir juntos al baile este fin de semana" oí decir a Kasandra.

"Al... ¿al baile?" pregunté sorprendido. "¿Tu y yo?"

"Sí, ¿ya tienes pareja? Es que como estoy segura que Denisse y Mark van juntos y Casey ya tiene pareja..."

Negué con la cabeza. Ni me acordaba que era este fin de semana. Durante el verano había dos bailes: el de bienvenida, y el de despedida. Pero nunca fui a ninguno, era demasiado cobarde como para pedirle a alguna chica que fuera conmigo.  
>Mark iría con Denisse, esto está clarísimo, y Casey... a ella ya se lo habían pedido. Además, si lo hubiese intentado yo... las palabras no habrían querido salir de mi boca. Me pondría rojo como un tomate y haría esfuerzos para no vomitar de los nervios. No es que no supiera bailar, mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño, pero no era lo mismo bailar con tu madre que con una chica guapa llevando un vestido precioso.<p>

"Eh... s-sí, c-claro" tartamudeé.

"¡Ah! Genial" gritó lanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome.

Antes de que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir Kasandra me dio un beso en la mejilla y me agradeció que fuera con ella al baile.

Casey POV

Estaba furiosa. Ya había vivido otro momento como ése, y ahora se repetía. En medio de la fogata de campamento Jake y Kasandra se abrazaron. Luego, cuando todos se marchaban a sus cabañas, ella le besó en la mejilla. Ni se habían hablado antes. Bueno, hablado sí. Pero hablar, hablar...  
>Me levanté del tronco que había como asiento y di media vuelta para ir a mi cabaña. Alguien me cogió del brazo.<p>

"Eh, buenas noches."

Era Jake. No tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con él. Jake sabía que Kasandra me caía fatal, que me irritaba, que quería que un pájaro se cagara en su pelo, y aún sabiendo lo mal que me caía se abrazó con ella. Dejó que le besara la mejilla. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Creí que era diferente... que él me entendía.  
>Decidí no girarme y sacudí mi brazo para librarme de su mano.<p>

"Buenas para ti..."

Sin mirar atrás me dirigí a mi cama y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.


	8. Viaje a las memorias de Casey

Denisse POV

Durante los últimos dos días las cosas estaban muy tensas. Casey se había enfadado con Jake y nadie sabía por qué. Él intentaba disculparse pero ella ni lo miraba, y mucho menos lo hablaba. Un día, les tocó ser pareja en un ejercicio de lucha con espada y ella lo fulminó. Lo dejó tumbado al suelo sin aliento. Me dio miedo hasta a mí, su amiga más cercana. Ésta noche se celebraba el baile de bienvenida en la playa. Unos campistas formaron un grupo hace ya bastante tiempo y eran los preferidos en el campamento. Se llamaban _Music Heroes_. Patrick, hijo de Apolo y guitarrista, estaba para mojarlo en salsa. Llevaba el pelo rubio largo y desordenado, pero lo mejor de él era su sonrisa. Podía derretirte en cinco segundos.

Mark prometió recogerme a las siete. Y ahora que lo pienso, quedaba solo media hora. ¡¿Qué? ¡Córcholis! Creía que no era tan tarde.  
>Me lavé los dientes y me puse algo de colorete y brillo de labios, no quería parecer lo que no era. Unos cuantos rizos en el pelo y mi nuevo vestido y ya estaría lista. Ashleigh, mi hermana mayor de diecisiete años, me ayudó a elegir el vestido. Era púrpura y sin mangas ni tirantes y llegaba encima de mi rodilla con distintos volantes de hilillos del mismo color. Debajo del pecho llevaba un cinturón bastante amplio con pedrería incrustada.<br>Yo hubiera escogido algo más sencillo pero Ashleigh dijo que estaba 'muy mona con éste vestido puesto y que combinaba perfectamente con los tacones que me prestaría'. Así que lo compré. Además no era muy caro y podría pagarlo de sobras con la paga de dos meses.

_¡Toc, toc!_ Alguien llamó a la puerta. Casi todos mis hermanastros ya habían salido, sólo quedábamos unos pocos. Jessica, mi hermanastra de quince años, abrió la puerta.  
>Allí, de pie, vi a un chico guapísimo vistiendo tejanos y una camisa a rallas verticales negra y gris que encajaba perfectamente su musculatura. Llevaba el pelo castaño revoloteado y me miraba boquiabierto. Mark.<br>Salí por la puerta un poco nerviosa y me coloqué a su lado.

"E-estás... preciosa" tartamudeó.

"Gracias, tu también" respondí rogando no haberme ruborizado.

Lo cogí por el brazo y nos dirigimos al baile. Por el camino encontramos Jake y a Kasandra. Él la cogía por la cintura y ella tenía su mano encima de la de Jake. ¿Jake y ella, juntos al baile? ¡Pero será imbécil! Era la peor enemiga de Casey, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso?  
>Él llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y un poco desgastados y una camisa blanca. Su pelo castaño, casi negro, estaba despeinado y sus ojos azul mar parecían tristes.<br>Ella llevaba su pelo rubio (teñido, por cierto) perfectamente alisado y con el flequillo hacia un lado. Estaba más maquillada que una barbie, pero a ella le quedaba muy bien. Su vestido hacía que el mío pareciera de cartón. También era sin mangas ni tirantes, de color rosa pálido con lentejuelas y corto hasta su muslo. Debajo de su pecho había un lacito del mismo color que el vestido y llevaba un bolso de mano a juego con sus tacones. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo comparada con ella. Seguro que su conjunto no bajó de los doscientos cincuenta dólares.

Los cuatro fuimos juntos a la playa.

"¿Qué demonios hace Jake con Kasandra?" me susurró Mark lo bastante bajo para que nadie más lo oyera.

"No tengo la menor idea" dije en voz baja. "Solo sé que es la razón por la que Casey está enfadada con él."

Sólo tenía una cosa en mente: cuando el baile terminara iría a hablar con Casey. Sólo faltaba encontrarla entre la multitud.

Todo el mundo bailaba sin parar, saltaba, gritaba, coreaba la letra de las canciones e incluso bailaban haciendo el tonto. Los Music Heroes versionaron una canción que todo el mundo bailó con entusiasmo: YMCA de Village People. Más tarde sonó una canción lenta que me encantó, hablaba sobre amores prohibidos y el dolor de enamorarte de quien no debes. Mark me cogió por la cintura y empezamos a bailar. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había estado tan cerca de él y tenía miedo de que pasara algo embarazoso.  
>Fue una noche perfecta. Cuando todo el mundo empezó a marcharse me acordé de que debía encontrar a Casey y preguntarle si estaba bien.<p>

"Voy a buscar a Casey" le dije a Mark.

Me di la vuelta pero él me cogió de la mano y me tiró hacia él hasta besarme. Sus labios eran cálidos y me hicieron olvidar todas mis penas. Algunos campistas que pasaban por ahí nos dijeron un 'Vaya, por fin' otros nos sonreían y otros nos daban palmaditas en la espalda para felicitarnos. Las mejillas me ardían.

"Vaya, yo... te veré mañana, supongo" dijo intimidado.

Sonreí y le di otro beso. Luego fui a por Casey más contenta que nunca, pero debía recordar que ella estaba molesta por culpa de Jake y Kasandra.  
>No la vi por ningún sitio y tuve que preguntar a Annabeth, que estaba con Percy, si la había visto.<p>

"No, se quedó en la cabaña. No quiso decirme por qué no venía con nosotros al baile. ¿Tú lo sabes?"

"El merluzo de Jake, que ha ido con Kasandra al baile, y ella y Casey tienen cierta rivalidad desde hace tiempo" contesté. "¿Pero por qué no me dijo que no iba al baile?"

Corrí a su cabaña pero antes de entrar vi a Jake y Kasandra abrazarse delante de la cabaña. Quería ir allí y meterles un puñetazo a la nariz a los dos pero tenía algo más importante que hacer, ayudar a mi amiga e informarme más sobre su pasado.  
>Abrí la puerta y sin pedir permiso me dirigí a la cama de Casey. Estaba durmiendo y tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos de haber llorado. Otra prueba era que estaba apretando un pañuelo con su mano. Me daba igual que se hubiera dormido, la despertaría. Pero eso no iba a quedar así.<p>

"¡Casey!" grité.

Dio un bote y cayó por el otro lado de la cama.

"¡Estoy despierta! ¡Te juro que no me he dormido!" aulló.

"Eh... no, Casey, no. No te has dormido porque aún no es medianoche" dije.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó bostezando y frotándose el trasero. Menudo golpe se había dado.

"He venido a hablar contigo. Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas..."

"Es muy tarde, Denisse" se quejó. "¿No podemos hablar mañana?"

"Y si te contara lo que me acaba de pasar antes de venir... ¿hablarías?" la tenté.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntame!"

"Primero debes jurarme que hablarás. Por el Río Estigio" dije.

"Te lo juro... por el Río Estigio" prometió alzando la mano derecha en signo de promesa. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos ante un juramento como ése.

Nos sentamos me senté a su lado y crucé las piernas. Ella hizo un movimiento con sus brazos para que me diera prisa a contárselo.

"Bueno, pues Mark y yo estábamos bailando y... cuando iba a buscarte..."

"¡Venga, hija, ve un poco más rápido que me hago vieja aquí esperando!" me apresuró.

"Nos besamos" confesé.

Si alguien dijo algo, no me acuerdo. Casey me dejó sorda del grito que dio.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y te gustó?"

"Eso no viene al caso, Casey. ¿Recuerdas el trato?" dije. "Debes contarme todo. TODO."

Soltó un suspiro y me miró cansada. "De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué te pasa exactamente con Jake?"

"Es solo que... me molesta que se lleve tan bien con Kasandra" me contó. "Sé que él puede decidir con quién ir y con quién no, pero él es mi amigo y creía que sabía que Kasandra me caía fatal."

"Eso lo comprendo" admití. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué tu y Kasandra os odiáis tanto. Debe haber alguna razón, ¿no? Porqué la gente no se cae tan mal así porque sí."

Asintió penosamente y se mordió el labio inferior. "Sí, si hay una razón por la que estamos enfadadas."

Casey POV

_•FLASHBACK•_

_10.07.09_

_Querido diario, hoy hace seis días que cumplí trece años. No siento nada diferente excepto una cosa: cada vez Alex me gusta más y no sé cómo evitarlo. Soy una chica muy lista por mi edad, pero en ese tema no tengo nada de experiencia. En el recreo se sentó conmigo para desayunar y me pidió que fuera con él al baile que hay mañana. Lo sé, lo sé, él es dos años mayor que yo. ¿Y qué? No quería decirle que no porque la verdad es que sí quería ir con él. Ése iba a ser mi primer baile y con el chico más guapo y amable del internado. Se lo he contado a Kasandra y se lo ha tomado bastante bien, me ha sonreído y felicitado. Ella aún no tiene pareja, la han invitado bastantes chicos porque, la verdad es guapísima. No lo digo porque sea mi mejor amiga, pero es la verdad. El caso es que ella no había decidido con cuál ir, quería ampliar sus horizontes. __  
><em>_Yo no tengo ningún vestido, ni falta que me hace comprar uno, pero Kasandra me obliga a llevar uno de su colección que su padre le trajo de Londres. __  
><em>_¿Te he contado nunca cómo es Alex? No, ¿verdad?__  
><em>_Pues es el chico más increíble que he conocido nunca. Viste con ropa muy guay y tiene el pelo corto (no mucho, no le gusta llevarlo demasiado corto) y castaño claro. Cuando le da el sol le salen reflejos pelirrojos y en invierno lo tiene oscuro. Sus ojos marrones son calurosos como una hoguera y tiene una sonrisa que te deja aturdida.__  
><em>_¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?__  
><em>_Pues porqué mis secretos se los cuento a muy poca gente, y no me gusta que sepan TODO de mi a no ser que sean de confianza. Prefiero escribirlo todo y desahogarme en un diario que rallar a la gente con mis problemas.__  
><em>_Siempre tardo como una hora entera para escribir unas doce líneas, el THDA es un rollo, pero prefiero marearme a tener que contarle a la gente mi vida personal..._

_"¡Casey, ya tengo pareja para el baile!" dijo Kasandra emocionada al entrar por la puerta de nuestro cuarto._

_Kasandra y yo nos las apañamos para compartir un cuarto las dos juntas y no tener que convivir con las demás chicas del internado. Fue difícil, pero lo conseguimos._

_"¿Quién es el afortunado?" pregunté curioseada._

_"Evan Prysler."_

_Evan Prysler es el chico más guapo de segundo de la ESO según todas las petardas de nuestro curso. Era mono, la verdad, pero un completo engreído. No llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de Alex._

_**EL DÍA DEL BAILE...**_

_Ya llevaba media hora esperando a que Alex viniera a recogerme para el baile. Puede que él me estuviera esperando en el baile, así que decidí bajar al gimnasio y comprobarlo. No lo vi por ninguna parte.__  
><em>_Pasé todo el baile sentada en un rincón llorando y viendo como los demás se divertían con sus parejas. Sabía que no debería haberme enamorado de alguien que no me correspondía. Cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir me quedé en el baño sentada en la encimera. Ésa sería la primera y última vez que me emocionaría con un chico. Me prometí a mi misma que nunca volvería a pasar. No dejaría que otro chico me hiciese el daño que Alex me hizo._

_"Wise, ¿qué hace aún despierta?" preguntó el profesor Raymon._

_"No... no puedo dormir" sollocé._

_"¿Es por lo del señor McConnell? Sé que erais muy amigos" murmuró._

_"¿Usted también lo sabe? ¿Es que no hay una sola persona en éste internado que no sepa que me ha dejado plantada en el baile?" pregunté molesta._

_"¿Dejarla plantada?" dijo desconcertado. "Pero si lo han expulsado definitivamente."_

_"¡¿Qué?" aullé. _

_"Sí, la señorita Santos ha confesado ésta tarde. Dijo que usted y el señor McConnell fuisteis los traviesos que llenaron la sala de profesores con miel y plumas de almohadas. Pero Alex ha jurado que usted no hizo nada, que fue él solo."_

_Ésa noche no paré de pelearme con Kasandra. No pude creer que mi mejor amiga me traicionara de ese modo._

_"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" le grité._

_"¡Porque siempre te sales con la tuya, Casey!"_

_"¡Pero tú también nos ayudaste!" dije. "Y también estaban Fred y Michael, ¿tampoco dijiste nada de ellos?"_

_No respondió. Sólo me hizo el gesto más despreciable del mundo: cerró el puño y me levantó el dedo corazón._

_"¿Pero a ti que te pasa?" le espeté. _

_"¡¿Que qué me pasa? Que estoy enamorada de Alex y él no me ha pedido ir al baile. Te lo ha pedido a ti" contestó enojada._

_"¿Estas celosa?"_

_"¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? ¡Ha! No tengo nada que envidiarte" dijo sobrada. "Yo tengo todo lo que tú no tienes: un padre, amigos populares, un novio, una familia, belleza..."_

_Eso me dolió. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Que se metiera conmigo, vale. Que se metiera con mi familia y mis amigos... eso era tocar hondo.__  
><em>_Una ráfaga de odio y rabia salieron de mí y me abalancé sobre ella. Le metí un par de puñetazos y ella me tiraba del pelo. Le arranqué los pendientes y sus oídos empezaron a sangrar. Soltó un grito agonizado y algunas lágrimas de arrepentimiento bajaron por mi mejilla._

_"¡No sirves ni para contar!" grité._

_Alguien entró corriendo a nuestra habitación e intentó separarnos pero no sirvió de nada.__  
><em>_Se necesitaron a cuatro profesores y tres alumnos para separarnos, dos de ellos eran Jordi y Lucy._

_•FIN DEL FLASHBACK•_

"¿En serio era tu mejor amiga y te traicionó?" Denisse me preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Asentí tristemente. "Por eso no quise ir al baile, no he ido a ningún baile desde ése día. Además nadie me lo ha pedido" reconocí.

"Todo el mundo esperaba que fueras con Jake" me contó Denisse.

"¿A si?" me ruboricé. "Supongo que Kasandra fue con él solo para molestarme. Para recordarme que ella tenía todo lo que a mí me faltaba..."

"Eso es mentira" Denisse cortó en seco. "Me tienes a mí, tu mejor amiga."

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco más viva. Después de todo, Denisse demostró ser la mejor persona que nunca había conocido. Le di un abrazo de buenas noches y me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza reposó sobre mi almohada.


	9. Salimos de Misión

La mañana siguiente me desperté una hora antes que nadie. Salí de la cabaña a hurtadillas para no despertar a nadie y fui a las duchas. Me encantaba despertarme temprano porque el agua estaba caliente y podía estar con el grifo abierto el tiempo que quisiera sin que nadie se quejara. Como ya tenía hambre y nadie había preparado el desayuno, aún, me dirigí a la Casa Grande y cogí un paquete de galletas y un zumo de uvas que el Sr. D escondía en lo más hondo del frigo.  
>Fui a dar un paseo matutino por la playa; un poco de niebla, el agua del mar haciendo cosquillas en mis pies, comida y bebida... Era el momento más perfecto y tranquilo del día. Bueno, lo fue hasta que tropecé con las piernas de alguien que estaba tumbado en la arena y me caí encima de él.<p>

"¡Ay!" me quejé.

"¿Casey?"

"Jake."

Sacudí los granitos de arena que quedaron en mi ropa e intenté levantarme y continuar con mi paseo pero me detuvo.

"Espera, un momento."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Llevas enfadada conmigo un buen tiempo. Tengo derecho a saber por qué. ¿Te he hecho algo?" preguntó.

"¿De veras crees que sería capaz de enfadarme así contigo por nada?" dije.

"Me gustaría que me lo contaras" pidió.

"Jake, a ver, tu eres mi amigo. Deberías saber que Kasandra y yo nos llevamos fatal. A la mínima que me siento a gusto con mi nuevo hogar ella vuelve a atacar. Y esta vez va a por ti. Hace cuatro días, cuando estábamos alrededor de la hoguera tu y ella... estuvisteis muy cercanos."

"¿Lo dices por lo del abrazo?"

"Y por lo del beso."

"Pero tu viste que no fui yo, Casey. Que me abrazó ella y me besó ella" dijo.

"Y fuiste al baile con ella" le recordé. "Yo ya sé que no soy nadie para decirte con quien debes ir o no. Pero tú eres mi amigo, y como amigo sabes que no es el tipo de chica de la que quiero saber alguna cosa. Sé que debería darte alguna razón buena para decirte que no la hables, pero-"

"Un momento" me interrumpió. "Fui al baile con ella porque me dijo que tu ya tenías pareja."

"¿Yo?" pregunté sin poder creerlo. "Pero si nadie me lo pidió. Pasé toda la noche en mi cabaña..."

"Iba a pedírtelo" declaró, "Kasandra me dijo que ya ibas con otro así que fui con ella..."

"¿Ibas a pedírmelo?" me ruboricé.

Asintió un poco intimidado y luego ensombreció su expresión.

"Casey, yo... lo siento pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Bueno, en el baile... ella... y luego yo..."tragaba saliva continuamente, como si temiera acabar la frase. "Estamos juntos."

¡Boom! Me sentí como si acabase de pegarme una bofetada. Las mejillas me ardían, los ojos me escocían y querían derramar lágrimas, quería pegar a alguien un puñetazo y dejarlo sangrando durante toda su vida. La única reacción que pude llevar a cabo fue levantarme y volver por donde había venido.

"¡No!" gritó. "¡Un momento!"

"¡¿Es que hay más? ¡¿Quieres matarme a disgustos?" le espeté.

"Quiero que no te enfades conmigo" dijo con ojos suplicantes. Me era casi imposible negarme con aquella expresión que puso, pero busqué mis fuerzas interiores para conseguirlo.

"Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, estas saliendo con mi archienemiga, ¿y aún pides que no me enfade contigo? ¿Crees que podemos ser amigos con tanta tranquilidad?"

"Casey, no puedo contártelo todo pero... Por favor, confía en mi" me pidió. "Te necesito. Eres mi amiga."

Lo miré a los ojos. Estábamos a dos palmas el uno del otro. Intentaba no llorar y parecer enfadada, y creo que lo conseguí. Yo quería ser su amiga, pero me estaba pidiendo la luna. Cuando mis amigos me necesitaban yo les daba lo que me pedían, pero esto... Podría intentar hacer un gran esfuerzo, supongo que lo superaría en poco tiempo. Soy experta en superar cosas.

"Yo... bueno, lo intentaré" dije morruda.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro y me abrazó. Casi, casi no pude respirar pero allí dentro no podía morirme ni aunque tomara veneno. Sería un insulto.

"Eres la mejor" susurró.

Me separé y me obligué a poner la sonrisa más convincente que tenía.

"Lo sé."

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Ya casi se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jake, y Denisse, Mark y yo decidimos dar una fiesta sorpresa al catorceañero. Denisse se puso de acuerdo con Kasandra para que entretuviera a Jake mientras algunos campistas nos ayudaban a decorar su cabaña.

Deberíais haber visto su cara cuando entró a su cabaña.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritamos todos a la vez.

Abrió los regalos con un poco de desgana. No le gustaba que le regalasen cosas, era muy modesto; se conformaba con una felicitación. La camiseta azul que le compré le gustó mucho. Me dio un abrazo y se la probó. Le quedaba como un guante. Hice una buena elección, el color combinaba a la perfección con el de sus ojos. Kasandra le regaló unas deportivas que acababan de salir al mercado. Eran carísimas. Denisse y Mark una gorra DC y entre todos un marco de fotos con una foto nuestra. Yo estaba abrazando a Jake por detrás y Mark cogía a Denisse por la cintura. Haría una copia de esa foto. Yo también la quería; fue la primera que nos hicimos los cuatro juntos.

Un día después tuvimos que irnos de misión. Decidimos traer sólo dos mochilas y las cargaríamos por turnos. En la verde había dinero, ropa, cepillos de dientes y algo de comida, la negra estaba llena de ambrosía y néctar, un botiquín, algunas armas de más...  
>Los cuatro luchábamos con espadas y las llevábamos envainadas a nuestras cinturas, pero Annabeth nos aconsejó llevar algunas más por si acaso; un fusil, arco y flechas, algún que otro cuchillo... Todos eran de bronce celestial. El bronce celestial puede herir a los monstruos, a los semidioses e incluso a un dios, pero Leo me contó que atraviesa a los humanos, no les hace ningún tipo de daño.<p>

Nos despedimos de los campistas desde el Pino de Thalia. Kasandra se lanzó a los brazos de Jake y le besó la mejilla. Él se ruborizó, como siempre. Aún no se habían dado su primer 'beso' de verdad. No lo entiendo, una hija de Afrodita nunca tardó tanto en hacer tirar su relación adelante. Yo, en cambio, si fuera Jake esperaría a guardar mi primer beso ante alguien que fuera importante para mí y que supiera que nunca podría perder.  
>Argos, el segurata del campamento, nos dejó con la furgoneta del campamento en la estación de tren y a partir de allí deberíamos viajar a nuestra bola. Solucionar nosotros los problemas que tenían los dioses. ¿Dónde debíamos ir? ¿Qué debíamos hacer?<br>Desde que oí a Rachel no dejé de pensar en ello.

Los cuatro nos quedamos de pie, delante el tablón de horarios y destinos.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?" preguntó Mark.

"No tengo ni idea" respondió Jake.

Denisse y yo acordamos en viajar en tren hasta llegar a Danville. No es que creyéramos que allí había algo, es sólo que cuando Mark puso el dedo en el mapa lo puso exactamente señalando nuestro próximo destino.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que Mark se fijó en un camarero del tren que no nos quitaba el ojo de encima.

"Seguro que sólo esta extrañado por ver a cuatro niños viajando solos" comenté.

Hicimos turnos para vigilar. Jake se ofreció en hacer el primero.  
>Tuve una pesadilla:<p>

Estábamos viajando pacíficamente en tren cuando de repente el conductor se transformó en una gran bola de mocos de diferentes colores, con patas y ojos. Incluso había algún pelo por ahí. Avanzaba hacia nosotros muy lentamente. Más tarde reparé en que llevaba pesos en sus tobillos y murmuraba algo como 'ayuda...'. Desperté de golpe. Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.

"Casey, el camarero aún nos está vigilando" me avisó Jake.

"Seguro que eso es mejor que mi sueño" murmuré.

"Tía, aún estás dormida. ¡Despiértate!" me gritó en la oreja.

Me apresuré a despertar a los tortolitos. Dormían cogidos de la mano. Que ricos...  
>Nos separamos, buscamos cada uno en una zona del tren. Como no, lo encontré yo. Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono móvil y colgó enseguida cuando me vio.<p>

"Buenas noches" saludé con gracia.

"¿Qué hace usted despierta, señorita Wise?" preguntó. Mal. La cagó en un segundo. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? No lo sé. Sólo sé que éste tipo no tramaba nada bueno.

"Pues estaba durmiendo y mi amigo le vio espiándonos" comenté. "¿Es que hay algún problema?"

Por la forma que me miró supe que se había dado cuenta que sabía que él no era de fiar. Llevó su mano a sus bolsillos traseros y sacó una pistola. La cargó y me apuntó con las manos. Sabía que no quería dispararme, le temblaba el pulso. Si hubiera querido matarme ya lo hubiera hecho.

"¿De verdad quieres dispararme? ¿Quieres que una pobre e inocente niñita de trece años muera por tu culpa?" pregunté con cara de corderito.

Denisse apareció por la puerta que había tras él.

"¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó amenazante.

El tipo se giró hacia ella y la apuntó con el arma. Denisse, al ver su cara, cambió de expresión.

"Tu... tu eres un dios" balbuceó.

"¡¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Estabas en el Olimpo hace tres meses, comías al lado de Dioniso" prosiguió.

"Sí, soy ése dios" coincidió él. Y voy a tener que hacer algo con vosotras dos, chicas..."

"A ver, a ver, a ver..." interrumpí cambiando la seriedad del tema. "¿Qué dios eres? No te conozco."

"Ya bueno, eso suele pasar" dijo con una expresión fúnebre. "Los dioses menores son los menos reconocidos. ¿Y qué si no representamos algo? ¿Es que sólo existen los Olímpicos y los otros pocos de los mitos? ¿Crees que los dioses sólo tienen hijos que se conocen en los mitos?"

Parecía resentido de verdad. Le di a Denisse 'la mirada' y pateó la pistola con tal fuerza que salió volando, rompió el cristal de la puerta y quedó fuera de nuestra vista. Aproveché el momento para cogerlo y apuntarlo con mi espada en el cuello.

"¿Sabes algo de Iris?" pregunté.

No contestó. Empezó a forcejear para librarse de mí, pero no lo permitiría.

Denisse abrió la puerta y lo lanzamos fuera del tren. ¿Podría habernos servido? Sí, pero era más divertido de aquel modo.


	10. El caballo parlante

Mark POV

Jake y yo buscamos juntos por la zona del tren que quedaba y no lo encontramos. Es extraño, durante todo el viaje nos estuvo espiando y cuando lo buscamos no está.

"¡Psst!" me llamó Jake. "Creo que he oído algún grito."

De repente vimos que alguien caía fuera del tren. Sólo me pasó una cosa por la cabeza. Las chicas. ¿Y si era alguna de ellas?

Jake y yo las buscamos por el tren. Encontramos a Casey recostada en la puerta de los baños.

"¡Casey!" gritamos Jake y yo.

"¿Y Denisse?" pregunté. Sólo podía mirar por la puerta con un cristal roto.

"¿Alguien me busca?" preguntó Denisse abrazándome por detrás.

Suspiré aliviado y mi giré para darle un beso.

"Madre mía, creía que eras la persona que cayó del tren."

Me cogió la cara y me miró fijamente.

"Nunca, repito nunca, me iré sin avisarte antes" Susurró.

"Oh..." dijo Jake sarcásticamente. "Que monada."

"O sea" intervino Casey, "¿estás preocupado por Denisse y por mí no? Vale, vale. Ésta me la apunto."

Se dio media vuelta fingiendo tristeza y esperó a que hiciera algo. Como siempre, no podía dejarla así. Me daba pena aunque supiera que fingía.

"Vamos, ven aquí" la invité a que me diera un abrazo.

Sonrió y me abrazó tan felizmente.

"Bueno, ya basta de abrazos" dijo Jake. "¿Habéis tirado al tipo ese fuera del tren? ¿Estáis locas? Podría habernos servido..."

"Era un dios menor. Bueno, es un dios menor" se corrigió Denisse. "Lo reconocí de cuando estuvimos en el Olimpo por última vez."

"¿Y por qué lo habéis tirado?" pregunté. "¿O se ha tirado el solo porqué le dais miedo?"

"Creíamos que era lo más divertido para hacer" contestó Casey. "Nos aburríamos. Además, quería dispararnos."

"¿Divertido?" preguntó Jake. "Se os va la olla, chicas."

Ella le sacó la lengua y le dio un codazo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunté. Algo debíamos hacer. Debíamos ir a algún sitio, encontrar a Iris. Pero ¿cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea. Si esas estúpidas profecías fueran un poco más precisas...

"Cuando lleguemos a Danville buscaremos algún sitio donde alojarnos e intentaremos descifrar la profecía, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Casey.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Danville nos alojamos al primer hotel con habitaciones libres y decidimos descansar del viaje. La habitación no era lo que digamos grande. Pero era lo bastante amplia para cuatro camas, un armario y dos butacas con un televisor de esos antiguos. Olía a pizza con bacon y a tabaco. Me entró hambre pero aún no era hora de comer y no podía contenerme.  
>Denisse abrió las ventanas y las cortinas para que la habitación se ventilara y entrara aire fresco. Me senté en la butaca y encendí el televisor. Pero tampoco prestaba mucha atención. Solo ponían culebrones mejicanos o películas del oeste. Si tenía que elegir, elegiría escuchar a Casey y Jake discutirse; que si Kasandra eso, que si nuestro próximo destino seria al norte o al sur... Ella intentó portarse bastante bien con ése tema de Kasandra y Jake saliendo juntos, pero yo se que por dentro se sentía terriblemente fatal. Furiosa y triste. Incluso un poco celosa. Quién sabe lo que pasa por la mente de una mujer. Aunque Casey... tenía más la mente de un hombre. No había visto nunca a nadie jugar contra Jake al Call Of Duty y ganar. Ella lo hizo, lo ganó. Él se enfado un montón, pues claro. Era humillante jugar a videojuegos con una chica y que te ganara.<p>

"Chicos, no aguanto más" dije. "Me estoy muriendo de hambre, voy a buscar algo que comer."

"Trae algo para nosotros" pidió Denisse.

Asentí y salí a buscar algún supermercado. Era mejor que tener que pagar el servicio del hotel. Salía más barato.  
>Cogí un paquete de cuatro muffins de chocolate, una bolsa de patatas y una botella de Seven-Up.<br>El cajero era lo suficientemente bajito como para llegar a la altura de mi cuello y regordete. Juraría que tenía la piel de color gris y llevaba peluquín. Pero seguro que estaba alucinando de hambre. Salí por las puertas automáticas y me pareció ver una silueta de un caballo en el tejado de la casa de enfrente. Lo que yo decía: estoy majara. Cogí un atajo para no tener que caminar tanto. Así me ahorraría un minuto de más.  
>El cielo estaba nublado y era de un gris deslumbrante. Hacía viento y por donde yo pasaba no había mucho ambiente. Tuve la típica sensación de que algo extraño iba a pasar y llevé la mano que no sujetaba la bolsa a mi bolsillo. Mi espada <em>Xiphos<em>estaba allí. Bueno, más que una espada era un multiusos que se convertía en espada cuando lo abrías. De doble filo, cubierta de bronce y con escenas de guerras en la empuñadura, ésa era la mejor espada con la que había luchado. Se equilibraba a la perfección y tenía la largada perfecta para mí. Después de Denisse, era lo segundo que más quería en este mundo. Me la regaló mi padre cuando cumplí los catorce éste pasado mes de Febrero. Una _Gladius17-90_, la más comprada por el campamento SPQR, el romano, y la más vendida en el Olimpo.  
>Jake, Denisse y Casey también luchaban con espadas, pero eran las del campamento y no podían transformarse en objetos cotidianos. Tenían que llevarlas envainadas.<p>

Puede que estuviera paranoico aquel día, pero notaba cómo alguien me perseguía. Me di la vuelta y vi al cajero del supermercado empuñando un cuchillo y ya no tenía pelo. Era calvo y con cara de perro. Parecía una foca con aletas por pies y garras afiladas en lugar de manos. Automáticamente dejé la bolsa de la compra al suelo, saqué a _Xiphos_ y me preparé para atacar. Unas largas sombras aparecieron detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a unos monstruos parecidos pero mucho más altos que el otro. Como dos veces más altos. Eran unos seis o siete entre todos y me miraban furiosos. Sus gargantas parecían soltar una especie de gruñido ahogado y apretaban sus puños con fuerza. Dos de ellos se lanzaron al ataque y di una voltereta hacia un lado para esquivarlos. Me subí al bidón que había al lado y salté hacia ellos lanzando un mandoble. Al primero lo di con bastante fuerza como para convertirle en polvo. El otro solo se llevó un pequeño rasguño.

"¡Ataca si quieres!" gruñía con fiereza.

"¡No vas a llegar hasta ella!" gritó el bajito. "Está muy bien escondida en el monte..."

"¡Pero cállate!" le espetó el que tenía más pinta de perro.

Empezaron a discutir entre ellos y aproveché la ocasión. Me abalancé sobre el primero. ¡Pof! Desapareció. Con el segundo lo mismo. Los tres altos que quedaban y el bajito dejaron de discutir y me atacaron. Intenté lanzar un tajo al bajito pero los otros tres me sujetaron; uno por los brazos, otro por el cuello y otro me apuntaba con su lanza. Forcejeé para deshacerme de ellos pero era imposible. Costaba admitirlo: eran mucho más fuertes que yo.

"Deberíamos matarlo" sugirió el que me cogía por el cuello.

"Sí, deberíamos matarlo" coincidió el de la lanza.

Aferró con fuerza su lanza y cerré los ojos para no ver mi propia muerte. Esperé y esperé, pero nunca llegó. Un caballo negro, alado y que parecía el que vi en el techo del supermercado, apareció volando y se los llevó por delante hasta tirarlos al suelo. Aproveché para cargármelos a todos.

El Pegaso aterrizó a mi lado y me miró.

"Gracias, chaval" dije acariciándole el hocico.

"De nada" respondió.

Di un paso atrás sorprendido. Me parece que sí, se me ha ido la olla. ¿Un Pegaso que habla?

"Anda, no preguntes tanto y súbete a mi lomo. Te llevaré al hotel" dijo.

Preferí callarme y hacerle caso. Cogí la bolsa de comida y me subí a su lomo. Sobrevolamos el camino que quedaba hacia el hotel.

"Oye" tuve que gritar; el viento hacía que no pudiera oír con tanta facilidad. "¿Cómo sabes dónde me alojo?"

"Te he estado siguiendo" reconoció.

"¿Y por qué?" le pregunté.

"Porque estoy preocupado por Denisse y por qué su madre me lo ha pedido."

"Ah" eso fue todo lo que dije.

"¿Y no te extraña el hecho de que pueda hablar?" preguntó.

"Pues sí" contesté sinceramente. "Pero estoy acostumbrado a que este tipo de cosas pase. Es lo que tiene ser un semidiós."

Se rió de mí y me dejó en el patio trasero, junto a la piscina del hotel. Le dije que se quedara allí un momento y me fui a buscar a los chicos. Debían ver aquello. En el campamento teníamos pegasos, sí, pero ninguno de ellos sabía hablar a no ser que fuera mentalmente y sólo con los hijos de Poseidón.  
>Cuando bajamos para enseñarles el Pegaso ya había desaparecido.<p>

"Yo no veo nada" dijo Casey. "¿Estás seguro de que no alucinas?"

"¡No, te lo juro!"

Volvimos a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos a comer. Les conté lo que me había pasado con los monstruos. Casey dijo que por mi descripción, lo único que podían ser era _telekhines_. Demonios acuáticos trabajadores de metal. Intenté convencerlos que el Pegaso era real pero casi no me hicieron caso.  
>Cuando estaba en el supermercado Jake y Casey lanzaron una moneda para escoger donde ir. Jake quería ir al sur y Casey al norte. Si salía cara era el sur, si salía cruz era el norte. Salió cruz. Casey gana a Jake otra vez.<p> 


	11. El acertijo

Casey POV

Estuvimos haciendo autoestop durante tres días; Tennessee, Missouri, Iowa, Nebraska y ahora Dakota del Sur.  
>No soportaba ni un minuto más; estuvimos viajando en el remolque de una camioneta que olía a cuadra, Denisse no paraba de hablar de citas dobles con Jake y Kasandra y Mark silbó durante todo el viaje Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park y ya me la estaba rallando.<p>

"¡Muchacha!" gritó el granjero desde la cabina. Me di la vuelta para escucharlo mejor. "Tengo que pararme un momento aquí en Rapid City para repostar."

Asentí e intenté situarme en mi mapa mental.

Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera de mala muerte. Jake se fijó en el nombre de la gasolinera que medio colgaba de la pared. Giró la cabeza unos setenta grados a la derecha para leer con más facilidad.

"Gasolinera deforme" leyó.

Imposible. Eso no era nombre para una gasolinera; ni siquiera para la gasolinera más cutre del mundo. Digamos que no era la clase de nombre que atraería a la clientela. Me fijé bien y conseguí leer: 'Gasolinera Enorme'. Le di una colleja a Jake y mientras me dirigía hacia el mapa que estaba pegado a la pared con celo dije:

"Lee bien, merluzo."

Denisse y Mark se acercaron y empezamos a decidir qué hacer. No teníamos ni idea de a dónde ir, cómo llegar y cuanto tiempo nos llevaría. Estábamos teniendo una conversación bastante profunda cuando Jake nos interrumpió:

"¡Ah...! Es Enorme, no _deforme_. Ya decía yo que ese nombre era un poco extraño..."

El granjero salió del local con un recipiente rojo lleno de gasolina y se puso a rellenar el depósito. El dependiente se nos acercó. Era bastante rarito y enorme, la verdad. Alto y robusto, con ropas andrajosas y pelo greñudo. Lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue su único ojo. Nos miraba con un solo ojo brillante. Sonreía y podías ver restos de su comida en sus dientes.

"Hola" saludó.

Denisse se puso a chillar desesperada y el cíclope extendió su mano hacia ella. Mark le dio una patada en el estómago para apartarlo de su novia.

"¡No!" gritó el cíclope.

Asustada, cogí a Denisse por el brazo y la aparté del monstruo. Jake y Mark se encargaron de él. Denisse forcejeaba para librarse de mí e ir a ayudar a los chicos, pero no la dejaba. Me contó que hace tres años, antes de saber quién era y de donde venía, estaba comprando en el supermercado con su madrastra y le entraron ganas de ir al baño. Al abrir la puerta de los aseos se encontró con uno. Éste la cogió por el cuello y se la llevó. Cuando Deméter, su madre, se enteró de lo ocurrido dio la orden de búsqueda de su hija. Su hermanastra Katie y Grover, un sátiro, fueron a encontrarla.  
>Jake y Mark seguían peleándose con el cíclope y el viejo granjero de barba blanca salió pitando con su camioneta. Genial. Corrí tras ella con la esperanza de alcanzarla ya que no llegaba ni a sesenta por hora. Agitaba las manos para que se detuviese y no nos dejase allí, pero con lo que había visto, no se lo pensaría. La verdad, si yo veo a dos muchachos de catorce años peleándose con el pobre e indefenso vendedor de la gasolinera tampoco me detendría. No sé exactamente lo que habría llegado a ver, pero al monstruo atacándonos no, seguro.<p>

El cíclope soltó un grito de desesperación que nos dejó helados a todos.

"Tyson no ser malo" dijo ahora, ya más calmado. "Quería ayudar a mi hermanastro."

Eso me dejó aún más paralizada. Nos miramos entre todos.

"¿Hermanastro?" pregunté curiosa.

Asintió y señaló con el dedo índice a Jake.

"Lo siento" Jake se disculpó, "pero yo solo tengo un hermanastro y es Percy."

Tyson, el cíclope, sonrió al oír ése nombre. Ahora que lo pienso, me acuerdo de alguna historia reciente que nos contaban en el campamento antes de ir a dormir; Percy luchando al lado de Annabeth, Grover y un cíclope.

"No, Jake" intervine. "Tyson es tu hermanastro."

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Y lo estaba, pero no ahora.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que Quirón explicó sobre los cíclopes en clase de guía sobre monstruos antes de ir de misión? Eso de que cuando Poseidón se juntaba con ciertos espíritus de la naturaleza..."

"Yo no soy un monstruo" repuso Tyson como si acabaran de llamarle mocoso. "Yo soy el hermanastro de Jake y Percy."

"¿Tu eres Tyson?" preguntó Jake.

Me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. El chico era lento.  
>Tyson me miró a mí y luego a Jake:<p>

"He venido a ayudarte" dijo. Le dio una brida y unas riendas hechas con cadenas de oro macizo.

"Gracias, pero no tenemos ningún caballo al que ponerle esto" dijo Jake cogiendo el regalo de su hermano y guardándolo en la mochila.

"Nunca se sabe" murmuró dirigiéndose dentro de la gasolinera otra vez.

"¡Espera!" gritó Mark corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando entró en el local ya había desaparecido y en su lugar había otro dependiente. O debería decir dependienta. Una chica preciosa, de unos veinte tal vez. Su pelo dorado estaba trenzado en su hombro y vestía muy provocativa. Demasiado quizás; Denisse tuvo que llamar la atención de Mark varias veces. Jake estaba embobado y se ruborizó cuando vio que me fijé en él. Aquella señora me resultaba bastante familiar. El local, que antes olía a pocilga ahora olía a ambientador de rosas. No había polvo por ningún sitio.

Salió de detrás del mostrador y nos guiñó un ojo. Le dio una nota a Jake y se puso a colocar las bolsas de patatas fritas a punto de caducar a delante de las otras, así se vendían más rápido.  
>Jake parecía a punto de desmayarse. Estaba rojo como un tomate y empezó a tambalear.<p>

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Denisse a mi oreja.

Asentí lentamente y arrastramos a los chicos fuera de allí. Una oleada de calor se presentó y hacía que el mal olor fuera más pestilente aún. Los chicos nos miraron desconcertados. Mark sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó a Denisse. Mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad de Jake. Aparté la vista para evitar el momento.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Mark fingiendo que no nos había visto.

"Pues a caminar" indiqué.

Ya casi era de noche y seguíamos caminando por la carretera. Estábamos cansados, sucios y los pies nos dolían. Todo parecía ir mal hasta que choqué con algo. Un cartel. Genial, ahora todo iba aún peor. Qué mala suerte la mía.  
>Todos se rieron de mí y yo me enfadé. Pero no dije nada, yo también habría hecho lo mismo. Miré cabreada al cartel y de repente todo se iluminó. Literalmente; unas luces se encendieron encima del cartel y me permitió verlo con más facilidad: 'Monte Rushmore'. Las caras de los cuatro presidentes grabadas en la roca llamaron mi atención.<p>

Mi corazón pegó un salto y empecé a bailar de alegría. Los abracé a los tres y me miraron asustados.

"Tía, ve a un medico" dijo Mark.

Denisse le dio un codazo y me miró expectante.

"_Cuatro presidenciales os van a ayudar a encontrar el camino de la libertad_" les recordé. "¡La profecía! ¡Los cuatro presidenciales son George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt y Abraham Lincoln!"

"¡Que lista eres, mi niña!" dijo Mark dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso.

Entramos en el parque burlando a los guardas de seguridad y nos dirigimos a hurtadillas hacia el magnífico monumento. Las cuatro caras de los presidentes esculpidas en una montaña. Siempre quise ir a visitarlo, ahora era mi oportunidad.  
>Nos detuvimos justo delante de la cara de Roosevelt. Mark y Denisse vigilaban que nadie nos viera y Jake y yo buscamos algún dispositivo para hacer hablar al presidente.<p>

"¿Y si la profecía no se refería a ayudarnos, literalmente, con palabras?" le pregunté.

"Tú eres la lista" dijo sonriendo. "Me parece que debes saber mucho más que yo."

Dejamos las mochilas al suelo y buscamos y buscamos, pero nunca encontramos ningún botón. Jake intentó mantener una conversación con Lincoln pero para conversar se necesitan dos. Estaba hablando con las paredes.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Denisse señalando a la parte baja de la mejilla de Lincoln.

Una losa rectangular de piedra con dos círculos en medio sobresalía de la roca. En la esquina inferior había una pequeña omega grabada. Los cuatro nos detuvimos a su alrededor intentando descifrar que habíamos de hacer con aquello. Mark tuvo una idea; se bajó los pantalones y la parte trasera de los calzoncillos e intentó colocar sus nalgas en los círculos.

Denisse y yo lo miramos desesperadas. Era un caso perdido.

"Eso sí que es un culo divino" dijo Jake chocándole esos cinco.

Al ver que no funcionaba, Mark se subió de nuevo los pantalones y se encogió de hombros. Denisse le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Mark aún se reía de satisfacción:

"Hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así" nos informó. "La última vez fue hace un año en el coche de mi hermano cuando íbamos a Glasgow."

Ya me lo imaginaba yo; encastando su trasero en el cristal del coche de su hermano a medio trayecto y un coche de monjas pasando justo a su lado. Se me escapó una risita pero la reprimí. Si Mark se daba cuenta que me hacía gracia no pararía nunca de contar chistes sobre verduras.  
>Tuve una idea; cogí las manos de Denisse y las puse dentro de los círculos. No iba a ser yo la que tocase aquello después de haber entrado en contacto con el trasero de Mark.<br>El contorno de las circunferencias se iluminó de azul y un gritó de felicidad me sobresaltó.

"¡Cuánto tiempo hace que nadie nos activa!" gritó George muy emocionado.

Era impresionante. ¡Pestañeaban y todo! Jefferson puso los ojos en blanco (si se le puede decir así a un trozo de roca esculpida) y dijo:

"No te emociones Washington, no han venido a hablar contigo, ¿verdad?" nos preguntó.

"No lo sabemos, la verdad" dijo Denisse.

"¿Y entonces qué hacéis aquí, mestizos?" preguntó Abraham.

"Hemos venido a pediros ayuda" intervine.

Les contamos toda la historia de la desaparición de Iris y de la profecía. Asentían comprensivamente y escuchaban con atención a los detalles.

"Así que... ¿podéis ayudarnos?" preguntó Jake.

"Sííííí" dijo Roosevelt con una voz aguda.

Esperamos un rato a que dijeran algo pero se callaron.

"Y no sabréis por casualidad dónde está Iris" dije.

"Sííííí" repitió Roosevelt otra vez.

"Y está..." dijo Mark animándolos a hablar.

"No os lo podemos decir" espetó Thomas Jefferson.

"Pero la profecía decía que nos ibais a ayudar" me quejé.

"La profecía decía que nos ibais a ayudar" dijo sarcásticamente. "Sólo os podemos ayudar si pasáis una prueba."

Nos miramos nerviosos y esperamos a que hablara. En lugar de hablar Jefferson, Roosevelt tomó la palabra:

"Debéis adivinar un acertijo. Pero os aseguro que no será fácil."

"De acuerdo" dijimos al unísono.

"En una prisión de la que debemos salir, existen dos puertas. Una lleva a la salida. La otra, a la muerte segura. Cada puerta está custodiada por un guardián. Sabemos que uno de ellos dice siempre la verdad y que el otro miente continuamente, pero no sabemos cuál es cada uno. La cuestión es: si pudieras hacer sólo una pregunta a uno de los dos, ¿qué pregunta le harías para saber qué puerta es la buena?"

Los cuatro nos reunimos en círculo. Ellos repasaron el acertijo varias veces e intentaban decidir qué responder. Yo me rebané los sesos para encontrar una pregunta que fuese la solución.  
>Jake abrió la boca para decir algo:<p>

"La respuesta es-" no pudo terminar porque puse la mano en su boca.

Me miró confuso. Le di mi mejor mirada de 'luego me lo agradecerás' y me giré hacia el presidente.

"La respuesta al acertijo es la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es la puerta que diría tu compañero que es la correcta?"

El presidente fijó sus ojos en mí y preguntó:

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque en todo caso la respuesta sería la falsa. Supongamos que la puerta A lleva a la muerte y la B lleva a la salida. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de los dos te responderá una mentira. Si preguntas al honesto, dirá que su compañero escogería la A como respuesta correcta. Si preguntas al mentiroso te mentirá y también dirá que su compañero escogería la A."

Hubo un minuto cargado de silencio y tensión. Jake me miraba nervioso y Denisse se puso a rezar en silencio. Mark tenía expresión de aún estar pensando la respuesta del acertijo.  
>Theodore me miró detenidamente y sonrió.<p>

"Bien hecho, hija de Atenea. O debería decir... hermana."

Todos ellos cerraron los ojos y durante diez segundos no pasó nada. Luego se abrió el suelo debajo del mentón de Roosevelt y su mandíbula inferior desapareció en él, dejándole la boca abierta.  
>Un túnel oscuro se abría paso ante nosotros. Podía notar el frío desde nuestra posición.<p>

"No" me quejé. "Más túneles no."

Jake se rió y puso una mano en mi espalda.

"Vamos a tener que entrar."

Jake y yo nos pusimos las mochilas en el hombro y los cuatro nos dirigimos juntos hacia la entrada del túnel. Dimos un solo paso y las paredes se iluminaron con antorchas. La boca se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

"Tengo una sensación de _déjà vu_" comentó Jake para romper el frío silencio.

Sonreí al pensar que si nunca hubieran venido a buscarme al internado y si nunca hubiéramos volado el edificio yo ahora no estaría aquí, con ellos. En busca de aventuras y en busca de la diosa desaparecida. Iris.


	12. Listilla' e 'impura', anda, ya tengo do

El túnel parecía no tener final. No había ramificaciones por ningún lado; estaba empezando a darme claustrofobia. Hacía calor y todos estábamos sudando. Me dolía la espalda de tanto cargar la mochila y Mark se ofreció a hacer el siguiente turno. Jake aún podía cargar con la verde. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos de grandes aves rojas majestuosas y lágrimas. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos algún esqueleto tumbado en el suelo. Me preguntaba qué harían allí y quién les habría hecho aquello.

"Estoy empezando a cansarme" se quejó Denisse secándose las gotas de sudor de su frente.

"Debemos continuar" la presioné. "Hay que encontrar a Iris."

"No parece tan difícil" apuntó Mark. "El camino es todo recto. No tenemos que escoger qué camino seguir."

"Hablar así trae mala suerte" repuso Jake.

"¿Cómo que trae mala suerte? ¿Ahora me dirás cómo debo hablar?" se quejó Mark.

Empezaron a discutir y a empujarse. El ambiente del lugar les estaba afectando. Los dos necesitaban aire fresco.  
>Denisse intentaba separarlos pero parecía que no servía.<p>

"¡Chicos, ya basta!" grité intentando no hacer mucho ruido. No me hicieron caso. Les empujé y chocaron contra la pared. Los dos me miraron un poco asustados por mi reacción. "Sois mejores amigos" les recordé. "¿Por qué demonios os estáis peleando? ¿Se os ha ido el tarro? Escuchad con atención."

Todos hicimos silencio absoluto. Se oían voces a lo lejos. No, no eran voces; eran gritos.  
>Corrimos cuanto pudimos para llegar lo más rápido posible. Al fin encontramos el final de ése túnel.<br>Al otro lado se abría un bosque descomunal: los robles y los pinos de siete metros de alto no nos permitían ver el cielo. Algunos rayos de la luz de la luna penetraban entre las copas de los árboles, pero no era la suficiente como para distinguir los rostros de mis amigos. Solo sus siluetas. Oíamos voces por todos lados pero seguíamos sin ver a nadie. Aferré con fuerza mi mochila y nos pusimos en marcha. Seguimos las voces que venían de la derecha. Unos hilos de luz rojiza empezaban a deslumbrar nuestros rostros exhaustos y asustados.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos para ver qué pasaba. Un grupo de chicas a lo lejos, algunas llevaban armadura griega, otras andaban vestidas con himationes dejando un hombro al descubierto, ofrecían sacrificios a los dioses. Descuartizaban un jabalí del tamaño de una Harley y le prendían fuego mientras susurraban algunas oraciones.

Algo se acercaba a nosotros por un lado lentamente mirándonos con unos ojos dorados que me parecía haber visto antes. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de nosotros lo reconocí. Jake me miró sorprendido. Los dos recordábamos a la perfección aquel monstruo; era el grifo que me atacó meses atrás. Sostenía alguna cosa en el pico.

"¡Un collar!" dijo Denisse emocionada.

Sin recordar que nos estábamos escondiendo de aquellas mujeres salió de detrás del arbusto y se acercó al grifo. Éste se sintió amenazado por la comodidad de Denisse y se levantó a dos patas. Le dio a Denisse en la cabeza y cayó al suelo desplumada.

"¡No!" gritó Mark.

Corrió hacia ella con desesperación, buscando alguna señal de vida en el cuerpo de nuestra amiga.  
>Jake estaba a punto de levantarse y unirse a Mark pero lo cogí por la camiseta. Me miró a los ojos intentando entender el por qué no lo dejé salir a su ayuda.<p>

"¡Un chico, Hipólita!" gritó una de las mujeres.

Una de ellas, vestía un himatión blanco y un cinturón dorado, se acercó a la que había avisado sobre la presencia de Mark y gritó, "¡A por él!"

Todas se armaron y corrieron hacia él.

"¡Marchaos! ¡Id a buscar a la diosa!" nos dijo Mark.

Cogí a Jake de la mano y empezamos a correr sin que nadie nos viera.

Nos alejamos del bosque hasta que no pudimos oír ninguna voz. Los dos respirábamos pesadamente. Me senté en una roca que había al lado de una cueva y Jake hizo lo mismo.

"¿Quién... Quienes eran ésas?" dijo Jake aún cogiendo aire.

"Creo... que las amazonas. Recuerdo que Hipólita era una."

"¿Por qué han ido a por Mark?"

"Odian a los varones" le conté.

"¿Pero esas no son las cazadoras de artemisa?" preguntó.

"No. Son parecidas, pero más sanguinarias. Según algunos mitos que recuerdo haber leído en el campamento... solían asesinar a los hombres" dije. "Las cazadoras de artemisa solo cazan monstruos. Las amazonas participaron en guerras como la de Troya."

"Genial" contestó con sarcasmo. "Lo que nos faltaba."

Se puso a llover así que entramos en la cueva a refugiarnos. Una muy extraña, por cierto. Tenía el símbolo de un fénix grabado en la pared. El fénix era un ave mitológica parecida a un águila pero con plumaje rojo y dorado. Se dice que sus lágrimas curan cualquier herida. Cada quinientos años se auto incinera y al día siguiente renace de sus cenizas. Simboliza la fuerza, la inmortalidad, la invencibilidad y el renacimiento. Cuentan por ahí que ver a un fénix morir es muy triste, incluso dicen que a veces tiene significado. Delante del gravado había un círculo dibujado en el suelo. De la pared colgaba unos estantes con pequeños frascos de cristal vacíos del tamaño de mi meñique. La cueva parecía decorada por alguien con mucho mal gusto. Había un sofá hecho con rocas y antorchas clavadas al suelo.  
>Jake, sin darse cuenta, se colocó en el centro del círculo para examinar el fénix. Al lado había una placa inscrita en griego antiguo. La leí en voz alta para que Jake pudiese saber lo que ponía:<p>

_Ανίκητος_

Eso era _invencible_en griego. De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y del círculo salió una luz plateada que atravesó a Jake. Éste gritaba de dolor. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué sucedía. Me acerqué a él e intenté sacarlo de la luz pero había alguna barrera mágica que me lo impedía.

"¡Jake!" gritaba a a vez que golpeaba la barrera invisible.

La luz cedió de golpe. Jake cayó al suelo desplomado. Estaba más pálido que antes, y eso ya es mucho. Comprobé la respiración y el pulso; las dos cosas estaban en funcionamiento. Pero Jake parecía no responder. Su piel estaba fría y sus labios se habían tornado lilas. Esperé y esperé a que sus ojos se abrieran pero no ocurría. Le daba golpecitos en las mejillas repetidamente para que se despertara y me puse a llorar. Estaba perdiendo a mi amigo. Lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas esperando a alguna señal.  
>Luego todo su cuerpo desprendió una luz plateada-blanquecina. Una bola de luz de un centímetro de diámetro se formó encima de su pecho. Empezó a elevarse lentamente.<p>

"¡No!" gritó Jake extendiendo su mano hacia la bola. Sus ojos estaban blancos como la nieve. Parecía poseído. "¡No la dejes escapar!"

Me alejé de él asustada. Él gritaba intentando alcanzar la bola de luz. Choqué con algo y me di la vuelta para ver que era. Oí un ruido de algo romperse. Eran los frasquitos del estante. Del impacto habían caído. Solo quedó uno intacto y estaba de camino a Villaestrellazo. Lo cogí a unos centímetros del suelo. Luego tuve una idea; era estúpida, pero una idea.  
>Quité el corcho que había por tapón y corrí hacia Jake. Con mucho cuidado procuré meter la bola de luz en el frasquito y volví a meter el corcho para no perderla. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo.<p>

Arrastré a Jake al sofá de piedra y lloré en silencio arrodillada a su lado. Intentaba entender qué acababa de ocurrir pero no podía. Media hora más tarde volví a comprobar su pulso y su respiración. Seguía vivo. El color de su piel parecía estar regresando y su temperatura corporal también. Abrí la mochila para coger algo de ambrosía y dárselo de comer, así se recuperaría más rápido. Dentro de ella solo había comida mortal, dinero, ropa... Denisse tenía la otra mochila; la que tenía un botiquín. Tenía que darle algo para que recuperase fuerzas así que le di un poco de agua para beber. Digamos que más de la mitad de lo que le di no se lo tragó.  
>Su mano temblaba y se la cogí para que parase. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Murmuraba cosas que no podía entender y a veces me apretaba los dedos.<p>

Cuando por fin despertó no pude resistirme y lo abracé. No quería perderlo, había sido muy bueno conmigo. Me miró confundido y luego bajó su mirada a nuestras manos que aún estaban unidas. Me ruboricé y me disculpé. Se la solté y le revoloteé el pelo. Tuve que contarle todo lo que pasó. Me miraba asombrado y más asombrado aún cuando le enseñé el frasco con la bola luminosa.

"¿Qué crees que es?" preguntó.

"No tengo ni idea" reconocí. "Lo único que sé es que no volveré a pasar por esto nunca más en la vida. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Los dos nos reímos y se disculpó por colocarse en sitios que no debía.

Estuvimos durante un minuto en silencio mirando el techo. No era el típico techo de una cueva: rocas y más rocas; ese techo era precioso, muy diferente; tenía constelaciones en él. Parecía el cielo de noche. Me fijé en cada constelación: Hércules, Sagitario, Cáncer, la Osa mayor y la menor, el cinturón de Orión... Y una que era bastante reciente: Zoë Belladona, la cazadora de Artemisa. La diosa se compadeció de ella y la convirtió en una constelación cuando murió. Me pregunto si algún día yo también figuraría en el cielo. No me mal interpretes, no es que me encante la idea de morir, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que siendo una mestiza estás más cerca de entrar en el Hades sin estar viva, que normalmente, allí casi todos entran muertos. Hay excepciones como Hermes, Hades, Nico di Angelo (su hijo mestizo), Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hércules, Orfeo...

"¿Quién es Alex?" Jake rompió el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Nadie sabía nada de eso. Solo le había contado a Denisse lo de Alex, y estoy segura que ella no había dicho nada.

"Kasandra me contó que te gustaba un tal Alex."

Kasandra. Yo a ésta la mataba. No era nadie para ir contando mi vida a la gente.

"No es asunto tuyo" le espeté. No quería hablar nunca más de ese tema. Era dolorosamente triste.

Estaba enfadada. Con Kasandra por haberlo contado y con Jake por haber sacado el tema. Precisamente _él_ era con quien menos quería hablar de eso. Me sentía incómoda.

"Ya estamos otra vez con eso" dijo. "Soy tu amigo, sabes que puedes contármelo todo. Soy de fiar."

Me miró con ojos de corderito degollado, presionándome con su penetrante mirada para que hablara.

"Ah no" dije levantándome del sofá. "Eso si que no. No voy a caer en tu trampa con solo una mirada y contarte mi vida."

"¿Pero ese chico te gusta?" insistió.

"Me _gustaba"_puntué. "Pasado. ¿Por qué demonios quieres saberlo? Tu ya estas con Kasandra. Preocúpate más por eso."

"Casey, tu no lo entiendes" dijo como si su relación fuera algo diferente.

"¿Ah, no?" lo miré expectante. "Creo que sí lo entiendo. _Tú_estás saliendo con mi _ex-_mejor amiga aún sabiendo que la odio a muerte por lo que me hizo. Pero no te importa, porque es una preciosa hija de Afrodita. Las hijas de Afrodita siempre lo tienen todo."

"¿Ex-mejor amiga?" preguntó. "¿Qué dices?"

Quedé helada. ¿De verdad se me escapó? ¿En serio le había dicho que hubo amistad entre nosotras? Me sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo pasarme algo así? Yo nunca, nunca hice un error estúpido como ese.  
>Pero ahora yo no podía negarlo, los dos sabíamos muy bien que había dicho claramente 'mi ex-mejor amiga'.<p>

"Es... es complicado. Una historia muy larga" dije intentando salir del tema.

"¿Por qué nos estamos peleando?" preguntó. "Pasamos de Alex a Kasandra. ¿Por qué?"

"Ella también forma parte de la historia, Jake. Pero tú no te enteras porque estás enamorado de ella y ni te das cuenta de que yo..." me paré en seco. No me puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de reconocer. Algo que nunca había reconocido en silencio estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta. "De que yo..." El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Él me miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando a que dijera algo. Pero lo que iba a decir era una tontería enorme, así que decidí cambiarlo un poco "De que yo te odio por estar con ella."

Su rostro se entristeció. Yo me puse a llorar y me alejé de él. Algo que no debería haber hecho porque es peligroso. Lo dejé allí solo con esas últimas palabras. Mis sentimientos se habían confundido últimamente y eso lo odiaba.

Me adentré de nuevo en el bosque. Busqué a Mark y a Denisse. Esperaba que no les hubiese pasado nada malo.  
>Estaba enfadada conmigo misma y cuando me sentía así lo que más me gustaba era dar patadas al suelo. Es una costumbre familiar. Mi padre me contó que era típico de mamá cuando estaba frustrada. Cuando pateé el suelo me di con algo dolorosamente duro. <em>¡Clonc!<em> Era un sonido metálico. Una espada de doble filo con empuñadura de distintos colores brillaba a mis pies. Voló hacia mi mano y pude apreciar su belleza. La reconocía. Ésta espada apareció en uno de mis sueños, cuando una mujer fue tragada por las raíces de los árboles. Supongo que ella es la diosa Iris y que ésta era su espada. ¿O era un cuchillo? Hace menos de diez segundos era una espada y ahora era un cuchillo. ¿O una lanza? ¿O...? ¡Espera! ¿Un fusil? ¡Por todos los dioses, se transformaba!

Podría haberme pasado el rato admirando la espada pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Algo me dio por la espalda y caí de morros al suelo. Me giré y vi al grifo, otra vez. Y otra vez, llevaba un collar en el pico. Me lo puso en la mano. El medallón tenía una inscripción _SIEMPRE A TU LADO._¡Era el medallón de Lucy! Lo abrí y dentro había una foto suya y de su madre montando a caballo. Ella estaba tan pequeña... y era igualita que su madre: las dos con el pelo trenzado y un sombrero de _cowboy_.

"¿Así que solo quisiste darme el medallón de Lucy?" le dije al grifo.

Sabía que no me respondería pero aún así debía hablar con alguien.

"Gracias" le acaricié el pico.

Solo hubo una cosa que rompió el momento de armonía entre nosotros. Un grito de Jake. Un grito lo suficientemente agonizado como para hacerme correr más rápido que nunca. Aún tenía la espada en una mano y no dudaría en utilizarla.

En un claro del bosque había un grupo de chicos y chicas. Algunos de nuestra edad, algunos mayores... La chica con la que soñé, Iris, estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro celestial, atada en una silla con correas de cuero que estaban muy ajustadas. Tres metros más allá había un barranco sin fondo. El Tártaro. Si te caes allí nunca sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar. Un grupo de chicos acorralaban a Jake. Si daba un paso hacia atrás caía al vacío, si daba un paso hacia delante... bueno pasaría lo que hubiese de pasar cuando te apuntan con espadas y lanzas en el pecho.  
>Supongo que al ver a Iris encerrada quiso ayudarla pero éstos no le dejaron acercarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si dejaba a Jake apañárselas solo y ayudaba a Iris, él caería. Si ayudaba a Jake, los demás se alertarían y custodiarían la jaula.<p>

Opté por la segunda. Los amigos van primero, incluso si te has enfadado con ellos. Salí corriendo y pillé a uno de los tres chicos que amenazaban a Jake por sorpresa. Le rajé la camiseta dejándole mi señal por toda la espalda.

"¡Casey, no!" gritó Jake con todas sus fuerzas.

La sangre que chorreaba no era como me esperé. Era Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses. Oh, no. Acababa de herir a un dios. Se giró hacia mí con la nariz hinchada de rabia.

"¡Tánatos, no!" gritó Iris desde la jaula.

Tánatos es el dios de la muerte no violenta. Trabajaba en el Hades calibrando las buenas acciones de las almas.

"¡Niñata insolente, estúpida e impura!" me espetó. Eso me dolió. Los dioses insultaban a los mestizos llamándolos 'impuros' ya que su sangre era mezcla de humana y divina. Era el peor insulto que un semidiós podía recibir. Jake y los demás dioses, incluso los que lo apuntaban con las lanzas, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal insulto. Reprimí mis lágrimas ante el insulto y respiré hondo para calmarme. "¿Cómo osas mal herirme? ¿Sabes quién soy?"

Asentí apretando los puños.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Sabe quién soy!" se mofó. "Dios de la muerte no violenta, Tánatos. Y ya que tenemos aquí a una listilla que se atreve a mofarse de mí, serás maldecida."

El viento sopló más fuerte y un trueno retumbó.

"Cuando tu vida ya no sirva, te juro por el Río Estíge que serás la persona con la muerte más dolorosa de la historia."

Una orquesta sinfónica de viento, truenos y rayos tocó para nosotros. Sólo para animar más la cosa.

"Y ahora, voy a darte tu merecido" dijo sonriendo. Le di vía libre para atacarme cuando quisiera. Un dios no puede atacar a un semidiós directamente a no ser que éste de el primer paso, y yo ya lo había hecho.

Arremetió contra mí y paré su lanza justo a tres centímetros de mi rostro. Jake hizo lo mismo con los otros dos. La punta tenía un olor bastante peculiar, era muy fuerte e irritante. Estaba cubierta de veneno. Los ojos me escocían y caían lágrimas de ellos. Eso fue un punto en mi contra. Empapaban mi vista y no podía ver claramente. Tánatos me clavó la punta de su lanza, por suerte en el muslo.  
>Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Quemaba mucho. Parecía como si millones de hormigas asesinas se comieran mi pierna. Intenté no gritar de dolor pero fue imposible. Era agonizante.<p>

"Sangre de centauro, impura. Un veneno que puede llegar a ser mortal en ciertas dosis, como en la mía." dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose de mí.

Jake dejó de luchar con los otros y se acercó corriendo hacia mi justo cuando un grupo de amazonas entró por el otro lado amenazando con sus espadas y sus lanzas. Por alguna razón los dioses se desvanecieron y las amazonas ayudaron a Iris a salir de la jaula.

"¡Casey!" balbuceaba Jake. Estaba llorando y me cogía la mano con fuerza. "¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Estaba débil y creo que también volviéndome loca. Notaba que la temperatura me bajaba y subía repetidamente. Ahora tenía frío y ahora tenía calor. Oía un martilleo que me daba dolor de cabeza. Me di cuenta que era yo; estaba castañeando los dientes.  
>Sacudí mi cabeza cuánto pude.<p>

"No pienso ir a ningún sitio" dije con la boca seca.

Una amazona, Hipólita, que pasaba por allí le lanzó un cinturón y lo miró poco contenta, "Para que le hagas un torniquete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nosotras iremos a buscara ayuda."

Jake lo hizo. Ató con fuerza el cinturón alrededor de mi muslo impidiendo que el veneno navegara por mis venas hasta desintegrar mi corazón.  
>Una punzada en la pierna me sacó un grito de dolor. El sudor resbalaba por mi cuello sin parar.<br>Aún intento encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir los que sentí, es imposible. Es como si aparte de quemarte con fuego también me tiraran un bidón de ácido clorhídrico encima.

"Prométeme que te quedarás" decía apretando mi mano.

"Te lo juro" murmuré. "Por el Río Estíge."

Negó con la cabeza. "No, no me sirve. Eso no aprueba que te quedarás a mi lado. No quiero perderte, Casey" decía sollozando.

Intenté encontrar el mínimo de fuerzas en mí para poder responder pero encontré demasiadas. Un subidón recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me obligó a hacer algo que, juro por los dioses, nunca hubiera tenido las agallas de hacerlo. Le besé la mitad de los labios. Unos labios suaves y carnosos. Me mantuve en esa posición por unos dos segundos y luego me aparté, culpable.

"¿Y la otra mitad?" preguntó.


	13. Misión conseguida, el cascanueces y dos

Jake POV

Casey acababa de darme medio beso. Lo más sorprendente es que no me aparté, dejé que lo hiciera.

"Jake, lo siento mucho" se disculpó. "No debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, no se lo digas a Kasandra."

Abajé la mirada tristemente. Una verdad: me gustó. Una mentira: no quería que me devolviese la otra mitad. Ella no quería mirarme a los ojos. Temía que eso fuera a acabar con nuestra amistad, pero sólo fue un beso para decirme que se quedaría a mi lado. Un beso amistoso, nada más. Casey hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó la pierna con las dos manos.

Denisse y Mark salieron con las amazonas de entre los árboles y se acercaron a nosotros.

"¡Casey!, ¿¡Estás bien!" imploró Denisse.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para asentir claramente. Se abrazaron y Denisse sacó el botiquín de la mochila negra y le dio algo de néctar y ambrosía para que se recuperase. Un chico de Apolo le enseñó algo de magia para curar heridas como ésta y ella ponía en práctica lo aprendido. Una mujer rubia y con pinta de guerrera se arrodilló al lado de Denisse y la ayudó.  
>Algo me dio golpecitos en el hombro y me giré para ver quién era. Era la amazona que se llamaba Hipólita.<p>

"Necesitamos tu ayuda" comentó con desagrado. "Por lo visto eres invencible y el más fuerte de aquí."

"¿Qué?" pregunté confuso.

"Te has sometido bajo la maldición del fénix" anuncio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Qué maldición?" pregunté.

"Es como la de Aquiles pero con el Fénix. El Fénix representa la invencibilidad y la fuerza, entre otras cosas, y tu, mestizo, te encuentras bajo su maldición."

Recuerdo haber oído hablar sobre la maldición de Aquiles en el campamento. Percy estaba sometido en ella; se sumergió en el río Estíge concentrándose en algún punto de su cuerpo donde concentrar toda su mortalidad. Logró salir vivo del río y nadie más, aparte de él y Annabeth, conoce su punto débil. Cada vez que le dan un golpe con cualquier arma, ésta rebota y Percy continúa intacto. Pero yo no podía tener esa maldición ni nada parecido.

"Pero yo nunca me he bañado en el Estíge" repuse. "No puedo tener la maldición."

"No has de bañarte en el Estíge para someterte a ella. Estuviste en la cueva del Fénix, ¿verdad?" preguntó. "Una de mis hermanas vio que entrabas y también que tu alma salía de tu cuerpo. Aún sigues con vida, será que la han guardado en un frasco."

Miré a Casey y recordé el frasco con una luz dentro. Así que era eso... 'Obtener una de esas maldiciones te vuelve más vulnerable, aún.' oí la voz de Percy hablar dentro de mi cabeza cuando le pregunté por la maldición hace siete meses.

"Pero recuerda" dijo. "Si dejas escapar tu alma del frasco... estás acabado. El frasco te mantiene con vida, mantiene a tu alma en la tierra. Si sale de ahí y se eleva, desaparecerá y tu morirás."

Alguien soltó un grito aterrador que consiguió ponerme los pelos de punta. Fue Casey. Quise ir a ayudar pero Hipólita me cogió del brazo.

"Estará bien, Mirina es una de las mejores enfermeras del grupo. No te preocupes por tu novia" dijo para tranquilizarme.

"No es mi novia."

"Ah, pues no lo pareció hace un momento cuando..."

"No fue nada, solo una promesa" la interrumpí. "Por favor, no sigas. Dime en qué debo ayudaros y lo haré siempre y cuando juréis no castrarnos ni matarnos a mí y a mi amigo, Mark."

Sonrió satisfecha ante mi respuesta y tuve que seguirla hasta donde Iris se encontraba encerrada.  
>Era la diosa más bonita que había visto después de Afrodita. Ésta era bella por naturaleza, sin maquillaje ni pestañas postizas. Sus ojos eran de los colores del arco iris y llevaba un vestido sin mangas muy colorido. Pero los colores parecían no relucir como me imaginé. Parecían apagados.<br>Por su mirada pude descifrar que estaba agradecida de que la ayudáramos. Desenvainé mi espada y con todas mis fuerzas rompí el triple candado que la mantenía presa en aquella preciosa jaula. Hasta a mí me entraron ganas de encerrarme en ella.  
>Iba a entrar para desatar las correas que la mantenían fija en una silla pero una de las amazonas me empujó al suelo para hacerlo ella. Sacudí la suciedad de mi ropa y me puse en pie de nuevo. Cuando las dos salieron de la jaula todas las mujeres que presenciaron la escena aplaudieron y vitorearon. Iris repartía apretones de manos entre las amazonas y les agradecía su ayuda. Qué cara tenían esas; mientras ellas estaban ofreciendo sacrificios a los dioses, Casey, Denisse, Mark y yo nos rompimos el culo para salvarla. Tampoco me importó mucho, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde yacía Casey.<p>

"Espera, valiente" me detuvo una voz angelical. "No he podido darte las gracias por ayudarme. Mayoritariamente, tú y tus amigos sois los que más os habéis esforzado."

"De nada" dije inclinándome hacia ella. Respetar a un dios nunca estaba de más. "Sólo hacíamos lo que debíamos."

"¡Qué modestia!"

"Pero... ¿Por qué aquellos dioses la capturaron, mi señora?" pregunté.

"La mayoría son adolescentes, aún no controlan su capacidad de racionar. Están hartos de que nadie les conozca, dicen que la gente siempre habla de los Olímpicos, Hestia, Hades, Hipnos, Némesis y pocos más..."

"Pero es que si tenemos que recordar tantos nombres acabaremos por olvidar el nuestro" protesté. "Además, ¿no hay tantos dioses, no?"

Su risa era agradable. Pude ver cómo sus colores se avivaron y cómo toda ella relucía. "Niño, todos los que habitan en el Olimpo, a parte de los sátiros, las ninfas y todos esos seres mágicos, son dioses. ¿O creías que eran inmortales y ya está?"

Me ruboricé y encogí de hombros. La verdad nunca me había parado a pensar que todos esos adolescentes que vivían por ahí eran dioses.

"Son hijos de los hijos de la unión entre dos dioses, así que siempre serán dioses. Tienen sangre divina al cien por cien. Tú solo la tienes al cincuenta por ciento."

"Sigue siendo una razón pésima" dije. "Si de verdad esperan a que les hagamos caso comportándose así..."

"Valiente, nunca subestimes el poder de un dios. Son capaces de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que se proponen" me avisó. "Por ejemplo, a mi me capturaron para que me uniese a ellos y así poder atacar al Olimpo sin que ningún testigo pudiera comunicarse a través de los mensajes Iris."

Mark se acercó a nosotros. Aunque él no lo hubiera reconocido las amazonas lo intimidaban.

"¿Qué les pasa a ésas con los hombres? Casi intentan llevarme al cascanueces."

Sólo imaginarlo me dolía. "¿Te hicieron algo?" pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. "Me atacaron y yo me defendí hasta que Denisse las convenció de que no me mataran."

La diosa estaba al margen de nuestra conversación. Su mirada se desvió a la espada que había tirada al suelo, junto a Casey. Ésta le devolvió el arma, por supuesto.

Pasamos la noche en aquel bosque. La diosa se marchó de nuevo al Olimpo y las amazonas nos ofrecieron un banquete. Fuimos a donde habían sacrificado al 'Jabalí mutante' (así lo llamé por su grandeza). Una mesa de madera de roble lo bastante larga como para que nos sentáramos todos y aún sobrara sitio se llenó mágicamente de alimentos. Cuencos de bronce llenos de fruta, carne asada, ensaladas, pan... Nos llenaron los vasos con vino y hicimos un brindis.

"Por nuestra victoria junto a los mestizos" dijo Hipólita de pies en la mesa y levantando la copa.

Todos hicimos lo mismo con nuestras copas aunque yo, en silencio pensé "_Por nuestra victoria junto con la ayuda de las amazonas y por los dioses._"  
>Casi pasamos la noche en vela, bailando, cantando, riéndonos... Las amazonas intentaron reclutar a Casey (que aún estaba bastante dolorida, la pobre) ya que aún seguía soltera y porque era el tipo de chica a quién no le caían muy bien los hombres. Créeme, si querías ser amigo suyo, había que currárselo. Mark y Denisse se sentaron juntos a mirar las estrellas. Éstas eran las verdaderas, las del techo de la cueva del Fénix no tenían nada en comparación, éstas destellaban cincuenta veces más. Yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos, ahora era invencible pero más vulnerable. Yo no quería eso, yo no quería nada en especial. Solo quería ser lo más normal posible cuando eres mestizo. Quería sentirme como un niño mortal, ir al cine con amigos mortales, salir con amigos mortales... A veces ser un semidiós era bastante horrible.<br>Mientras Casey y Mark mandaban un MI, por fin, al campamento para avisarles de que mañana volveríamos, Denisse y yo fuimos a preguntar a Hipólita nuestra situación geográfica y cómo salir del bosque.

"Cuando salimos de aquí el primer lugar con el que nos encontramos es Vancouver" dijo. "Para salir hay que seguir ése sendero, os llevará fuera del bosque."

Vancouver. ¿Cómo podemos estar en Vancouver si entramos por Dakota del Sur? Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos cuando habíamos entrado allí desde el centro. A veces era mejor no entender la mitología.

La mañana siguiente seguimos las indicaciones de la amazona; seguimos el sendero. Andábamos armados por si nos topábamos de nuevo con algún problema. Prácticamente era lo más normal.  
>Todo iba normal hasta que vimos otra vez al grifo. Se acercó a nosotros sin más. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenernos cerca, por lo visto.<p>

"Creo que deberíamos ponerle nombre" dije. "Ya casi es como de la familia."

Denisse me miró preocupada, como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Pero qué dices, cabezón? Es la segunda vez que lo vemos. Y no pienso poner nombre a un bicho que me ha atacado" dijo alejándose un poco de él. Mark la rodeó con el brazo.

"Gryphos" dijo Casey. "Es su nombre en griego."

Asentí. "Gryphos me parece bien."

Nuestros amigos quisieron saber si ya lo habíamos visto antes y nosotros les contamos que ése fue el monstruo que nos atacó cuando nos conocimos en el Internado John Collins. Ellos conocían la historia, lo que no sabían era que ése mismo grifo nos atacó y ahora lo estábamos bautizando con un nombre.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Mark señalando al otro lado del camino. "¡Os dije que no estaba loco! ¡Os lo dije!"

De entre los árboles apareció un caballo alado de color blanco con pezuñas negras.

"¿Qué pasa, tíos?" preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Ése caballo acababa de hablar? Pobre Mark, y lo tomamos por loco cuando habló de él.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" preguntó Mark.

"Debía informar a Deméter que su hija estaba vivita y coleando" dijo. "Ha sido ella la que me ha enviado aquí para que os lleve al campamento. Tío que faena."

Casey lo miró con atención, "¿Tu eres Arión, hijo de Poseidón y Deméter?"

"¡Es lista la chavala ésta!" dijo rechinando. Golpeó sus pezuñas contra el suelo dos veces y miró a Gryphos. "¡Pedazo pollo tenéis! ¿Os lo vais a comer? Porque yo me muero de hambre y según las estadísticas... el pollo sabe genial."

Denisse hizo aparecer una manzana en su mano y se la dio para que callara. Casey se me acercó.

"Si vamos volando, yo voy con el Gryphos, no me fío ni un pelo de éste Pegaso."

Asentí y coincidimos en lo mismo.

"Mark encontró al Pegaso, Mark se lo queda. Y Denisse por ser su novia irá con él."

Casey se acordó de las riendas que Tyson, mi hermanastro, nos regaló. Se las pusimos a Arión y luego a Gryphos (éste se negó al principio, pero unas cuantas caricias de Casey y Denisse y todo listo).  
>Casey subió primera y luego yo. El viaje fue bastante ligero. Hacía frío, pero aún así estábamos bien. Era bastante cómodo. El Pegaso no paró de hablar y lo mejor de todo fue que también sabía rapear. Durante todo el trayecto escuchando sus composiciones. Hablaban sobre ninfas y diosas que eran preciosas y de monturas nuevas y batallas en oscuras cuevas.<p>

Casey empezó a soltar lentamente las riendas y extendió sus brazos al cielo. Parecía divertido si no fuera porque yo estaba cogido a su cintura. Y si ella perdía el equilibrio y se caía... yo también. Y desde allí arriba la vista era preciosa, pero no quería comprobar cuánto tiempo tardábamos en estrellarnos contra el suelo.

En el campamento nos recibieron con aplausos y vitoreos. Oíamos algún '¡bien hecho!' o '¡sabía que lo conseguiríais' y conseguían que nos pusiéramos rojos. Durante todo el día desfilamos por el campamento con coronas de laurel en nuestras cabezas. Por la tarde fuimos a la casa grande a hablar con Quirón.

"_Cinco presidenciales os van a ayudar a encontrar el camino de la libertad_" dijo acordándose de la profecía de Rachel.

"Los presidenciales eran los presidentes del Monte Rushmore" dijo Denisse.

"_para el que reposa en cautividad de la envidia_" continué el siguiente verso de la profecía.

"El que reposa en cautividad era la diosa Iris, evidentemente" apuntó Mark. "Y los dioses menores la capturaron para que se uniese a ellos y luchara contra el Olimpo. Están celosos porque no son reconocidos como los demás."

Quirón asentía severamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a oír cosas de ese tipo, no se sorprendería tan fácilmente.

El Sr. D se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y pronunció los últimos versos, "_Y una gran decisión para tomar: ayudar a su amigo a vencer o dejarlo perecer._ ¿Qué significa esto?"

Casey y yo intercambiamos miradas y llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella les contó todo dejando aparte la escenita final y nuestra pelea. También dijo que estaba sometido a la maldición del Fénix.

"Mestizos" se burló Dioniso. "Siempre quieren ser invencibles."

"Pero yo no lo quiero" repuse. "Pasó por casualidad, y juro que no quiero volver a pasar por nada parecido."

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo sobreviviste sin estar preparado" dijo Quirón. Lo miré esperando a que dijera qué quería decir con eso. "La maldición del Fénix es muy parecida a la de Aquiles. Cuando alguien se baña en el río Estíge ha de prepararse y concentrarse mucho para no morir allí mismo."

"Será suerte" dije. "Una casualidad."

Todos me miraron mal.

"Ése tipo de cosas no pasa por casualidad, bobo" dijo Casey. "Pero es igual. El caso es que encontramos a Iris y estamos todos vivos. Ya no hay más profecías. Podemos vivir en paz."

Se levantó para salir a fuera. Todos intercambiamos miradas nerviosas. ¿Cómo le contábamos que había otra profecía y qué alguien moriría?

"Casey" suspiró Quirón mirando al suelo. "Aún no ha terminado."

Se giró lentamente. Su rostro palideció de golpe. Estaba tan blanca que parecía que iba a desmayarse.

"¿Qué- Qué quieres decir con eso?" tartamudeó.

"Aún hay otra profecía" intervino el Sr. D.

Luego nos miro a los tres. Sus mejores amigos que nunca le contaron que existía otra profecía de la que ella formaba parte.

"¿Vosotros lo sabíais?" preguntó señalándonos con el dedo uno a uno.

Asentimos. "No queríamos contártelo porque..." dije.

"Porque no queríamos asustarte" terminó Mark.

"¿Asustarme?" preguntó incrédula. "¿De qué debería tener miedo, eh? Venga, contadlo."

Quería hacerse la valiente pero conmigo no funcionaría. La conocía y sabía que estaba muerta de miedo, no quería saber qué decía la profecía.  
>Rachel entró por la puerta:<p>

"_Quién menos te esperas se revelará_

_para mostrar su poder y su autoridad._

_Dos campamentos unidos permanecerán_

_en la duda de si pierden o vencerán._

_El traidor terminará por ayudarte_

_y la maldición llevará a un héroe a la muerte._"

Casey POV

Durante todo éste tiempo me habían escondido la segunda profecía. Sabían que yo formaba parte de ella y no me lo contaron. Cuando salí gritando de la Casa Grande me sentí un poco mal, pero ahora, aquí, sentada en la playa, no pude parar de pensar en aquello. Supongo que el que se revelará serán los dioses menores y los dos campamentos serán el griego y el romano. Perder o vencer está en manos del destino. Pero el traidor... ¿y si era yo? aunque acabe ayudándoles no me perdonarían. '_La maldición llevará a un héroe a la muerte_' repetía una y otra vez la voz en mi cabeza. Jake estaba maldito. Yo no quería que muriese.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Jake.

"¿Estás pensando en ésa profecía, verdad? Siento no habértelo contado, no quería asustarte."

"Cómo me conoces" dije.

"¿Así que la listilla reconoce estar asustada?"

"Y que más. No estoy asustada" mentí. "Pero sí he pensado en la profecía."

"Ya, yo también" dijo tristemente. Sabía que la maldición podía ser la suya y que moriría por ella. "Casey, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Asentí. Podía pedirme lo que quisiera, yo se lo daría encantada. Me cogió la mano y dejó algo en mi puño. En mi palma sostenía el frasco de vida de Jake.

"Quiero que lo guardes tú. Eres la persona en la que más puedo confiarle mi vida."

No sabía que decir. "Jake... yo..."

"Tú nada" me hizo callar. "Sé que lo guardaras por mí. Confío en ti."

Se levantó y se fue. Yo también me marché. Fui a mi cabaña para coger un trozo de cuero y me colgué el frasco en el cuello; así estaría seguro.  
>Después de cenar jugamos a capturar-la-bandera y cantamos un poco alrededor de la hoguera. Le conté a Piper y a Leo lo loca que fue nuestra aventura, Mark y Jake se encargaron de dar un sitio donde vivir a nuestros dos nuevos amigos; Arión y Gryphos.<br>Cuando fui a dormir encontré un paquete encima de mi cama y una nota:

_Querida Casey,_

_No pude agradecerte que me ayudaras ya que estabas inconsciente, así que te lo digo ahora; GRACIAS. Acepta éste regalo y te lo agradeceré aún más._

_PD; no es la original, pero sé que te encantará. Mandé a Hefesto hacerla solo para ti. Tu familia está más cerca de lo que crees._

_Firmado: La diosa desaparecida._

Dentro de la caja había un cuchillo igualito al de Iris; doble filo, empuñadura de distintos colores y una cinta de cuero para sujetarla mejor. No solo era un cuchillo, también se transformaba en lanza y en espada... Susurré una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a Iris y otra a mi madre.

Me dormí con un solo pensamiento: ¿Qué quería decir con 'tu familia está más cerca de lo que crees'?.  
>Esa noche tuve una pesadilla. Soñé con la muerte del Fénix y lo vi renacer.<p> 


	14. Sorpresas y lágrimas

Las semanas iban pasando y no paramos de entrenar y entrenar. Hace cuatro días que no encuentro la espada que me regaló Iris cuando volvimos de misión. No la había perdido, yo nunca pierdo nada; me la habían robado. A Mark y a Denisse también les robaron sus armas.

"Buenos días, Casey" me saludó Denisse delante del edificio de artes y oficios. Yo me dirigía hacia allí porque a primera hora, en lunes, hacíamos figuritas de barro, cráteras con imágenes de las últimas misiones conseguidas y las nereidas nos enseñaban a hacer cestas de mimbre. Me parece que éste y cuando comíamos eran los únicos momentos en los que salían del lago.

Iba a entrar al edificio cuando Denisse cogió mi brazo para detenerme. Me vendó los ojos con una cinta para el pelo azul y me condujo hasta la playa. Sabía que era la playa porque oía las olas y me entraba un poco de arena en las sandalias. Estuvimos en silencio un momento y yo quería saber por qué hacía aquello. No podía faltar a clase, las nereidas tienen mal genio y me harían limpiar el lago de hojas.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunté. "Si no voy a clase me van a castigar."

"Vamos, Casey, no seas aguafiestas" protestó. "Quítate la venda."

Hice lo que me mandó; me quité la venda y ante mis ojos tenía a un grupo de chicos y chicas mirándome felizmente.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron entusiasmados. "¡Felicidades, Casey!"

Se habían acordado de mi cumpleaños. Cuatro de Julio, cumplía catorce años y además era el día de la Declaración de independencia de los Estados Unidos.  
>Me abrazaron y felicitaron uno por uno. Cuando se dispersaron para irse a clase vi, detrás de donde estaban, una mesa llena de regalos. Me quedé sin palabras. Yo no podía aceptarlos.<p>

"Chicos, gracias pero... no puedo aceptarlos" dije.

"Sí puedes" dijo Denisse acercándose a la mesa y dándome uno.

Lo cogí con desgana y negué con la cabeza.

"No. No puedo."

Me gustaba que se hubieran acordado de mí aniversario pero no quería que gastaran dinero en mi. No necesitaba regalos, con la felicitación y que se acordaran ya estaba contenta, no necesitaba más.

"O lo abres, o te doy una patada en el culo, muñeca" me advirtió Denisse.

Camisetas, collares y brazaletes, blogs de dibujo, fotografías... Nunca tuve regalos como esos. Cuando era pequeña mi compraba los típicos regalos para niños: muñecos de acción, coches teledirigidos... Una vez me regaló una Barbie. ¿Queréis saber qué hice? Jugué con ella, más bien dicho... la destrocé. La pegaba con celo en el suelo de casa y pasaba con mi Action Man montado en el coche teledirigido por encima. Perdió algunas extremidades; valió la pena. Pero cuando mi padre murió recibir regalos por mi cumpleaños fue muy complicado; mis abuelos murieron en un accidente de tráfico y nunca los conocí y mi padre era hijo único, así que no tenía familia. Mis amigos me regalaban fotos y cartas de felicitación aunque yo nunca se lo pedí.

Jake, Mark y Denisse habían juntado dinero y me compraron una maleta de viaje. Se lo agradecí, claro, pero no tenía ningún sitio donde ir con una maleta tan grande.

"Tu maleta era muy pequeña así que te compramos otra más grande" comentó Mark.

"Gracias chicos, pero... no tengo a donde ir con ella."

"Créeme," dijeron sonriendo, "la necesitarás."

Los miré extrañada. ¿Tal vez me habían preparado un viaje sorpresa? No, no creo. Era demasiado caro.

"Pero eso no es todo" dijo Jake.

"¿A no?" preguntamos los tres a la vez.

"No" dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Eran cuatro collares con un medallón en forma de cuadrado con los vértices desgastados.

Nos dio uno a cada uno y él se quedó con el último. Tenía la bandera de Estados Unidos hecha con el logo de M&M's por un lado y por el otro una inscripción: _M-D-C-J_. Nuestras iniciales. Era precioso. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y los abracé a los tres otra vez.  
>Inspeccioné un poco más el collar y me fijé que el medallón era un imán. Uno de los polos colgaba del collar y el otro lo llevaba el medallón.<p>

"¿Qué es eso?" le pregunté.

"Separa los imanes" contestó.

Y así lo hice. Separé los imanes y el medallón se convirtió en una espada. En _mi_ espada.

"¿Tú me robaste la espada?" pregunte.

Asintió. "Y la de Mark y la de Denisse."

"No sé si agradecértelo o matarte" comentó Mark más para sí mismo.

Durante la mañana continué recibiendo algunas felicitaciones. Incluso la de Kasandra. Creo que Jake la obligó a hacerlo. Honestamente, Jake y ella debían romper. La vi varias veces mirando a Erik, el hijo de Apolo. Pero yo no sería la que hablaría, Jake se enfadaría conmigo. Estaba ciego de amor. Yo no era la única que se fijó en Kasandra y Erik; Tatiana, la hija de Hipnos, me lo comentó un par de veces. Al parecer, es de lo único que hablan ella y sus amigas.

La sorpresa más grande me la llevé al atardecer. Salí de los establos y me dirigí a mi cabaña. Todo fue de perlas hasta que llegué a la cancha de baloncesto. Lo que vi me arrancó el corazón de lugar. Kasandra cogió la cara de Jake y lo besó. Sentí como si me traicionaran. Estaba ardiendo de rabia. Lo peor fue que Jake no reaccionó. ¿Qué me esperaba? ¿Que se apartara de su novia? Me hubiera gustado. Noté como las tripas se me revolvían, los ojos me escocían y noté algo resbalar por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando.  
>Me alejé de allí corriendo y secándome las lágrimas. No quería que me vieran así y aún menos por un chico. Un estúpido chico que por mucho que me haya ayudado lo mejor que sabe hacer es dañarme.<p>

"¡Casey, espera!" me llamó. Pero no le hice caso, esta vez ni nunca jamás. Me hizo mucho daño y para peor, en el día de mi aniversario.

Me tumbé en la cama y lloré desconsoladamente. Nadie podía entrar, cerré la puerta con llave así mis hermanos ni ninguna otra persona me vería llorando. Me quité el collar y lo lancé encima de la maleta. Tuve una idea. Cogí todas nuestras fotografías y el collar y abrí la maleta. Los dejaría allí dentro y escondería la maleta debajo de mi cama, así no tendría que verlo, pero al parecer ya había otra cosa dentro de la maleta. Una nota:

_El 31 de Agosto a las 18.00pm a la Colina Mestiza junto al Árbol de Thalia._

No sabía que significaba pero lo averiguaría.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Jake intentó disculparse millones de veces. Nunca le hice caso.

_•FLASHBACK•_

_En la noche de mi aniversario los de la cabaña de Hefesto prepararon fuegos artificiales para celebrar la Declaración de independencia. Denisse y Mark estaban sentados en la playa encima de un mantel de picnic. Jake y Kasandra estaban con ellos. Denisse me pidió que fuera con ellos pero en ningún momento me dijo que él también estaría.__  
><em>_Decidí no sentarme allí y fui con mis hermanas. Jake se acercó a nosotras y me pidió disculpas ante todo el mundo. No las acepté. Es muy fácil pedir perdón cuando el mal ya está hecho._

_•FIN DEL FLASHBACK•_

Aquella noche había partido de capturar-la-bandera. Creo que os he hablado mucho de este juego y nunca os he explicado cómo se juega. Hay dos equipos: el rojo y el azul. Cada equipo tiene un estandarte con la bandera del equipo que ganó en la partida anterior. Se divide el bosque en dos partes, el territorio azul y el rojo, y los azules han de entrar en el territorio contrario y conseguir su bandera. Los rojos hacen lo mismo con los azules. Durante la partida se usan las armas y cualquier objeto mágico para luchar contra los del equipo contrario y evitar que cojan tu bandera. Se puede herir pero no matar ni mutilar. Es bastante divertido.  
>Atenea, que había ganado la partida anterior, se alió con Apolo, Hades, Dioniso, Iris, Hécate, Némesis y Eris. Hefesto se alió con Poseidón, Deméter, Ares, Afrodita, Hermes, Morfeo, Hipnos y Hebe.<br>Nosotros éramos los soldados azules. ¿Cómo podíamos distinguirnos? Fácil; cada equipo llevaba un yelmo con un penacho de color azul o rojo.

Ayudé a mi equipo a ponerse la armadura correctamente y salimos a luchar. Quirón anunció las normas del juego y nos dirigimos a esconder el estandarte. Cuando oímos a Quirón soplar el cuerno nos pusimos al ataque. A mí y a Nico di Angelo nos tocó vigilar el estandarte. Podíamos oír a la perfección cómo los otros se lo pasaban de miedo chocando sus espadas con las de sus contrincantes.

Jake POV

Me puse la gorra de invisibilidad que Annabeth, la hermanastra de Casey, me prestó. Debía contarle la verdad de mi relación con Kasandra. Quería conseguir que me perdonara. Me dolía mucho ver como no me hacía caso. Necesitaba oírla decir mi nombre, necesitaba verla sonreír, necesitaba que me perdonase.  
>No me importaba que mi equipo perdiese porque no estaba vigilando el estandarte. Corrí por el bosque intentando no chocar con nadie y que nadie chocase conmigo. Era invisible y Annabeth me dijo que fuera con cuidado, que los demás no me verían aunque yo les viese y que podrían herirme inconscientemente. No paré de correr ni un segundo hasta que la vi, riéndose con el hijo de Hades, Nico.<p>

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Le cogí el brazo e intenté llevarla a otro lugar para poder hablar a solas con ella. Antes de darme cuenta estaba contra el suelo y ella había puesto su cuchillo en mi cuello. La gorra me cayó y ahora era visiblemente vulnerable. Cuando me vio endureció su expresión. Nico se sorprendió al verme y miró hacia otro lado para darnos privacidad.

"Casey, escucha..." empecé a decir. Pero ella no me dejó.

"¿Has venido para hacerme más daño aún?" me espetó.

Nos levantó a los dos y transformó el cuchillo en una espada. Me dirigió una estocada. Saqué la mía a tiempo y paré el golpe justo a tres centímetros de mi pecho. Me golpeó el hombro con la empuñadura y me empujó. Contuve el equilibrio para no caerme. Intenté quitarle el arma golpeando su empuñadura con mi espada pero ella fue más rápida y me quitó la mía. Me amenazó con su hoja de doble filo y lloraba de rabia. Se sorbió los mocos y me miró enfurecida.

"¿Crees que podrás llevarte nuestra bandera, eh?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Casey, no vine por eso."

"Ah, ¿Y para qué has venido, entonces? ¿Para apuñalarme por la espalda otra vez?" pude notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Estaba harto, no dejaría que pensara eso de mi.

"¡Para decirte que Kasandra y yo nunca hemos estado juntos!" le espeté.

Nico se giró y me miró desconcertado. Él y Casey estaban flipando.  
>Dos de mis compañeros de equipo salieron de entre los arbustos e intentaron coger la bandera. Nico se dio cuenta a tiempo y combatió contra ellos.<p>

"¡No intentes despistarnos!" aulló Casey.

"¡Es verdad!"

"¡No te creo!"

No me creía.

"Casey, sabes que nunca te mentiría" dije.

"¡¿Por qué fingirías estar con la chica más bonita del campamento?" preguntó.

¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía contarle delante de los demás que Kasandra me lo pidió para poner a Erik celoso. ¿Qué pensarían, entonces, de la preciosa hija de Afrodita que siempre consigue todo lo que quiere? No podía decírselo aquí.  
>Se oyeron vítores a lo lejos. Los azules consiguieron nuestra bandera. Los de Ares me iban a matar.<p>

Aquella noche aún seguía con vida. Mark les pidió a sus hermanos que pasaran de mí, que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y que solo quería pedir perdón a Casey.  
>Salí de mi cabaña y dejé un rato a solas para Percy y Annabeth. Fui a mi sitio de pensar. El muelle del lago. Solía ir allí cuando necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Me senté y dejé que mis pies tocaran el agua. Era una sensación agradable.<p>

"Hablé con Kasandra" dijo alguien sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Casey?" pregunté.

Luego vi su rostro bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Un rostro que nunca me cansaba de contemplar.

"Siento no haberte creído" se disculpó. "Pero no entiendo por qué tuvo que llegar tan lejos para conseguir a Erik."

"Yo solo la quería ayudar. No quería besarla, yo... lo siento mucho" dije abajando la vista.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Se separó con la misma rapidez. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Otra vez" pedí.

Ella se rió y volvió a abrazarme. Ésta vez yo la cogí con fuerza para que no pudiese escapar.

"Me debes algo" dije. De repente me quedé helado. No sé de donde salió eso.

Nos separamos y me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

"Ya me he disculpado, ¿qué te debo?"

"La otra mitad" dije. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que sólo éramos amigos y que esto es lo único que seríamos pero aún así quería que me diera la otra mitad.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me miró directamente con sus ojos grises, profundos como un tornado.

"Sólo lo haré por nuestra amistad" confesó.

"Por nuestra amistad" dije.

Mis labios y mi corazón se derritieron al entrar en contacto con ella. La unión de ésta mitad y la del otro beso provocaron que éste fuera nuestro primer beso. Mi primer beso. Aunque fue increíble me hizo daño besarla. Sabía que no sería nada más que amistoso.


	15. Reencuentro pitufo

30.08.10. Ésta era la última noche para algunos en Campamento Mestizo. Quirón anunció que jugaríamos a un último capturar-la-bandera juntos ésta tarde y que daríamos un gran banquete para cenar y un baile de despedida hasta el verano que viene. Mark, Jake, Denisse y yo decidimos pasar la mañana juntos, ya que teníamos el día libre, en la playa. Como siempre, alguno de nosotros tuvo que dormirse.

"Mark llega tarde, otra vez" dijo Denisse mirando su reloj.

"No pasa nada, mujer" la tranquilizo Jake. "Sabes que Mark no llega nunca temprano. Es más, siempre dice 'yo nunca llego tarde, son los demás que llegan antes'."

Los tres nos reímos y una brillante idea pasó en mi mente. Me levanté y salí corriendo.

"¡Ahora vengo, chicos!"

Cuando llegué en la cabaña 11, la de Hermes, al llamar la puerta me electrocuté. Solté un aullido de horror.

"¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?" grité.

Alguien soltó unas carcajadas histéricas detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Connor y Travis Stoll junto a Chris Rodriguez. Connor estaba saliendo con mi hermanastra Acathia. Por su cumple de los dieciocho éste le regalo un viaje para dos a Grecia. Travis estaba con Katie Gardner, la hermanastra de Denisse. Chris estaba con Clarisse, hija de Ares. Los tres se agarraban el estómago de tanto reír. Me puse furiosa.

"¿De qué os reís?" les gruñí.

Al oír el ruido que salió de mi garganta pararon de reír de golpe y pusieron la espalda recta mirándome un poco asustados. Luego, la que se rió fui yo. No debería haberlos gruñido ya que yo también iba a gastar una broma. Los tres me miraron extrañados.

"Necesito vuestra ayuda."

Si quieres gastar una buena broma, acude a los hijos de Hermes; son expertos en gastar bromas legendarias. Su cabaña era diferente a las otras, ésta era original, también, pero por fuera parecía la típica cabaña de madera de cualquier campamento normal. Pero Campamento Mestizo no era un campamento normal, y se notaba. No había mucho espacio, las camas estaban sin hacer, había ropa tirada por el suelo junto algunas cajas de pizza (me pregunto de dónde las habrían sacado, no te dejan salir del campamento a menos que tengas una misión o Quirón y Dioniso te lo permitan), escritorios apilados uno encima del otro... No les gustaba trabajar mucho. Se pasaban el día entrenando, de juerga, bromeando... Cuando Chris vio la cara que hice ante ese desorden se ruborizó y empezó a recoger un poco junto a los cinco campistas que había allí dentro. Connor y Travis pasaron de ayudarle y me condujeron hasta una doble puerta.

"Haz tú los honores, mi lady" dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo. Por no ser gemelos, se parecían en todo.

Puse la mano en los pomos de las puertas con mucho cuidado. No me fiaba de esos muchachos. Agarré con fuerza las esferas doradas y cogí aire. Lo solté para relajarme y abrí el armario de golpe. Una ráfaga de aire azotó mi pelo y luego vi el paraíso. Todo el espacio que faltaba para camas estaba allí. ¿Cual artículo de broma prefieres?, aquí lo encontrabas seguro.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" grité. "¡Esto es enorme!"

"Cuando el campamento quedó destruido y tuvimos que reformar las cabañas y construir de nuevas aprovechamos para hacer grandes y productivas reformas a la nuestra" me explicó Travis.

Una avioneta teledirigida con una larga bandera blanca pasó a ras de mi cabeza. Intenté leer lo que ponía en la bandera, por suerte estaba en griego.

"Tonto quién lo lea" leí tumbando la cabeza.

Chris soltó un '¡ha!' desde la otra punta y miré a los hermanos con mala cara.  
>Me fijé en los estantes de la pared. Había polvos pica-pica, moscas dentro de un cubito de hielo, un vómito artificial, el típico cojín de pedos... pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un bote con líquido azul.<p>

"¿Qué es?" pregunté.

"Tinta azul" respondió Connor.

"¿Para qué sirve?"

"Para lo que tú quieras" aclaró Travis.

"Pero ten cuidado," dijeron los dos al unísono, "tarda una semana en desaparecer de la piel y otra semana con la piel roja. Así que no te manches nunca, listilla."

"¿Por qué acabáis de llamarme listilla?"

"Se lo oímos decir a Jake y nos gustó. Te da el pego."

Los miré desafiante y cogí el bote de tinte. Di las gracias a todos y salí de bromalandia.

Fui a las duchas masculinas y entré con los ojos cerrados y una mano encima ellos por si acaso. Una ola de vapor golpeó mi cara. Quedé con el pelo más rizado que nunca en menos de diez segundos.

"¡Eh!" se quejaban algunos. Otros me miraban extrañados.

"¡Lo siento!" me disculpé. "¿Podéis taparos, por favor?"

Cuando se pusieron todos una toalla encima, abrí los ojos. Un grupo de chicos musculosos, con unos abdominales bien definidos y unos bíceps casi más grandes que mi cabeza, me miraban molestos. Me ruboricé y volví a disculparme.

"Perdón" dije con cara de ángel.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Richard, hijo de Hefesto.

Les conté para lo que vine y mi plan. Todos sonrieron animadamente y dejaron que hiciese mi trabajo. Cogí la ducha del final y desenrosqué el tubo por donde salía el agua. Metí media botella de tinte en él y volví a dejarlo todo tal y como estaba. Los chicos prometieron ocupar todas las duchas menos la última.

Volví con Denisse y Jake y me senté a charlar con ellos.

"Chicos, voy a despertarlo" dijo Denisse levantándose.

"No es necesario" dije. "Le pedí a Chris que cuando fuera a buscar a Clarisse despertaran a Mark."

Volvió a sentarse y esperamos.

"Probablemente esté en la ducha" sugirió Jake.

Sonreí y esperé por poco tiempo.

"¡AAAAAAH!" gritó alguien enfurecido.

Jake iba a levantarse para ver que había pasado pero lo cogí del brazo y se lo impedí.

"No es nada, créeme" dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cogió la botella de tinte que sobresalía de mi bolsillo trasero y lo inspeccionó.

"¿Para qué quieres tinta azul?" preguntó.

Alguien se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Mark!" gritó Denisse horrorizada.

Él no le hizo caso. Intentó embestirme pero salté hacia un lado. No podía parar de reírme y Jake tampoco. Denisse intentaba calmar a Mark y hacernos parar de reír. Fue imposible. Mark parecía un pitufo. La tripa me dolía de tanto reír y no podía coger aire, creía que iba a desmayarme.

"J-Jake," intenté decir con el aire que me quedaba, "est-estás r-rojo."

"¡Y-Y Mark a-azul!" contestó.

Y otra vez a reír todos. Mark estaría enrojecido de rabia si no fuera por el tinte, hasta pude ver que sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco moradas por la mezcla de colores.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" me espetó cuando nos calmamos un poco.

"Te la debía, ¿te acuerdas?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Gel de afeitar? ¿Pasta de dientes?..." dije para hacerlo recordar. "¿Te suena?"

Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró aterrado.

"Eres muy cruel" dijo. "Sólo era gel de afeitar. ¡Esto durará un buen tiempo!"

"¡Yo aún noto el gusto a gel!" protesté.

La noche fue inolvidable. Jake me pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile, por fin. Lo acepté aún sin saber qué ponerme. No tenía ningún vestido. Todo el mundo llevaría lo mismo que en el baile de bienvenida excepto las hijas de Afrodita, que no soportaban vestir igual ni un solo día. Incluso cuando llevaban las camisetas naranjas de Campamento Mestizo se las ponían de diferentes formas para que no se notara; destapando un hombro, enseñando el ombligo... encontraban recursos por todos lados. Coloqué la poca ropa que tenía encima de mi cama y empecé a descartar conjuntos. La verdad, no podía ir con esa ropa a ningún baile, no era el típico estilo de vestir para una chica, ni en un baile, ni en la calle. Me senté frustrada en mi cama y esperé a que pasara algún milagro. El milagro ocurrió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Uno de mis hermanos abrió la puerta y entraron tres chicas. Cada una llevaba un vestido colgado en un perchero. Kasandra vino hacia mí.

"No pienso dejar que vayas vestida así al baile" dijo.

La miré desconcertada. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Vamos, Casey. Ambas sabemos que no tienes vestidos para el baile y que tu ropa no es la adecuada para ir a uno. Vengo a ayudarte."

Me levanté de la cama y señalé la puerta. Los pocos que aún quedaban en mi cabaña nos miraban asombrados.

"¿Para qué necesito tu ayuda?, sé espabilarme yo solita."

Dejó el vestido que llevaba encima de mi ropa y me llevó a un rincón para hablar conmigo en privado.

"Mira, Casey" empezó a decir. "Sé que he hecho mal. Nunca debería haberte hecho aquello y tampoco debería haber salido con Jake, sé que te gusta, pero..."

"¿Perdona?" aullé. Me ardían las mejillas. "Jake no me gusta, sólo es mi amigo."

"Si bueno, lo que tú digas."

Abrí la boca para protestar pero levantó un dedo para hacerme callar.

"Pero aún estoy a tiempo de pedirte perdón y de que me disculpes."

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Se estaba disculpando?, ¿enserio?. No me lo podía creer. Aunque en el fondo sabía que nadie podía ser tan perverso como ella lo fue, ni ella misma podía. Sonreí y la miré agradecida. Luego mi cerebro no fue el responsable de mis acciones, fue mi corazón. La abracé con fuerza y todos los presentes quedaron pasmados. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y me sonrió. Sus labios musitaron algo: 'gracias'.

Echaron a todo el mundo de la cabaña y me ayudaron a escoger vestido, zapatos y peinado. Querían que llevase bolso a conjunto pero yo ya tenía demasiado con los tacones. Debería andar con cuidado para no torcerme el tobillo. Aquello era más peligroso de lo que parece. Cuando me miré en el espejo no pude creer lo que vi. Aquella no era yo, era una reproducción mía en versión pija. Aunque me vi bonita. Kasandra escogió para mi, teniendo en cuenta mi color preferido, un vestido azul marino, sin mangas ni tirantes, corto hasta mis rodillas. Se ceñía debajo mi pecho y un poco más abajo aparecían distintas capas de volantes. Unos tacones de cuatro centímetros y medio, del mismo color que el vestido, se acomodaban a la forma de mis pies (que por cierto, son la parte de mi cuerpo que aprecio más junto a mis pecas). Me recogieron el pelo y colocaron una diadema plateada en mi cabeza. Querían maquillarme. Solo dejé que me pusieran un poco de polvos en la cara y algo de sombra de ojos y brillo de labios. Ellas querían ponerme pestañas postizas, hacerme la ralla de ojos, pintarme los labios... Les dije que si llegaban tan legos las mataría.

Cuando llegamos a la playa todo el mundo ya había llegado. Music Heroes, la banda del campamento, estaba encima del escenario presentando su nuevo disco. Erik, el cantante y hermano de Patrick, el guitarrista, nos miró por un momento y volvió a los suyo. Tres milésimas de segundo más tarde volvió a dirigirnos la mirada.

"Sagrado Apolo" susurró aún con el micrófono en las manos.

Todo el mundo nos miró alucinados. Supongo que no me veía tan bien en el vestido. Me sentí un poco avergonzada por haber dejado que me ayudaran con la indumentaria. Luego oí un silbido.

Denisse se acercó y me miró atónita, "¿Casey?"

Me ruboricé y asentí.

"¡Que buena estas!" dijo. "Créeme, si fuera un chico querría salir contigo."

Bastó con eso para hacer que hasta mis orejas se pusieran rojas. Kasandra fue a bailar con sus compañeras, que al parecer, todas estaban sin pareja porque sus novios formaban parte de la banda. Al final Kasandra consiguió llamar la atención de Erik.  
>Jake y Mark se acercaron. El primero embobado y el otro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cogió a Denisse por la cintura y fueron a bailar. Jake tardó un tiempo en reaccionar.<p>

"E-est-estás p-preciosa" tartamudeó.

Si pudiera ruborizarme aún más, creedme, lo haría. Pero tuve que reír ante su manera de decirlo. Aún tenía dificultades para decirme las cosas. ¿Cuándo tendría las agallas de contarme lo que pensaba?

La noche fue mágica. Bailamos, reímos y charlamos sin parar. Cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir Jake y yo aún seguíamos bailando descalzos en la arena. Sin música era mucho mejor; podías escuchar el sonido de las olas, nuestras respiraciones, los grillos... Tuvimos que regresar pronto a nuestras cabañas antes que las arpías salieran a patrullar. Si nos cogían corriendo por ahí de noche, tenían permiso del Sr. D para comernos, y yo no quería pasar por esa situación.

Me desperté con un susto. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos marrones en el cuerpo de un chico azul. Del sobresalto que me llevé caí de la cama.

"Tío, das miedo" me quejé frotándome el trasero.

"Tú has sido la psicópata que me creó, no te quejes. ¿Sabes qué hora es? Todo el mundo ya ha tomado el desayuno y la comida."

"¿Por qué no me despertasteis?" chillé. "Seguro que más de la mitad ya se habrán marchado. Quería despedirme."

Me duché y me puse mis shorts desgastados y mi camiseta de Campamento Mestizo. Corrí hacia la colina y me pude despedir a tiempo de Kasandra. Su padre había decidido pasar un tiempo con su hija y dejar de actuar por una temporada. Nos abrazamos y le dije que la agregaría en Facebook. Ver a todos esos chicos abrazando a sus padres y volviendo a casa me dio un poco de envidia. Yo no podía hacerlo.  
>Me preguntaba cuando se marcharían mis amigos, por suerte se iban al atardecer. Jake volvería a Miami, Mark y Denisse a Spartanburg. El padrastro de él y la madrastra de ella trabajan juntos en una empresa y los dos fueron destinados en el mismo lugar. Qué suerte tenían, podrían verse cada día del año. Thomas Hale, el padre de Denisse, según lo que me habían contado era súper simpático.<p>

Ayudé a mis amigos a hacer las maletas. Dejaron sus cabañas más limpias que una patena.

"Son casi las seis y ya hemos terminado, como nos aburriremos mientras esperamos" dijo Denisse tumbándose en su cama.

"Que pena que te quedes." Su tono era diferente, estaba animada. Pues a mí eso no me animaba para nada. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía.

Las seis... algo iba mal. Me olvidaba de algo. ¡Claro!, ¡La nota de mi maleta! Debía averiguar qué era. Corrí a la colina y encontré a una mujer rubia vestida con vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Esperaba de brazos cruzados y dando golpes con los pies en la hierba. Cuando me vio alzó las manos.

"¡Ya era hora, hija! No entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esperar tanto."

Quedé paralizada. "¿Ma-Madre?" pregunté. Sacudí la cabeza y me corregí "¿A-Atenea?"

Ésta asintió. "Puedes llamarme madre si quieres" dijo arqueando las cejas.

"¿Por qué me escribiste aquella nota?"

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te he ayudado bastante desde que naciste y aún sigo teniendo que echarte una mano. En la pasa misión pedí a Poseidón que Tyson te regalara las riendas. Ahora hay más..."

"No... comprendo" dije desconcertada.

"Casey, desde que eres pequeña has estado encerrada en ese internado y sin familia. Pero no era del todo cierto."

Eso me dejó más blanca. No entendía nada.  
>Un taxi paró al otro lado de la colina. Una familia salió de él y el hombre rubio le dio propina. La madre era muy guapa; morena y esbelta. Su pelo castaño se ondulaba perfectamente y brillaba como si recién hubiera salido de la peluquería. El hijo mayor debía tener unos dieciséis, era rubio y guapo, y iba acompañado por dos más pequeños. Una niña de unos tres años y un niño de unos cinco; los dos con el pelo castaño tirando a rubio. Estos tres se pusieron a jugar y los mayores subieron colina arriba. Miré a Atenea con confusión.<p>

"¿No podrán ver a Peleo, verdad?" pregunté.

Peleo era el dragón que habitaba enroscado en el tronco del Árbol de Thalia. Controlaba que nadie sin permiso pudiera entrar al campamento. Solo atacaba a los semidioses, monstruos o dioses. Los mortales no podían atravesar las barreras invisibles del campamento.

"Él y el chico mayor sí, los demás no" dijo señalando a mi padre.

Se me heló la sangre. Era mi padre. No, no podía ser. Él murió en el mar, por eso siempre estaba cerca de la playa, para estar cerca de él. Era imposible.

"Casey" dijo Atenea llamando mi atención. "Tu padre no murió. Naufragó y Poseidón que lo mantuvo vivo en una isla remota del Pacífico y mandó a alguien para que lo fueron a buscar."

No sé cómo me sentí. Demasiados emociones se encontraron en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Tristeza, rabia, felicidad, añoranza... Mi padre, aún a media colina, me miró a los ojos y vi como una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. A mí me pasó lo mismo.  
>Corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Y era real, no era un sueño. Pude oler el café de su camisa. Lo abracé con fuerza.<p>

"¡Papá!" sollocé.

"Casey" balbuceó. Pasó su mano por mi pelo y me escondí en su pecho.

"Te he echado de menos."

"Yo también, cariño. Yo también" dijo suspirando.

Mis amigos contemplaban la escena desde lo alto de la colina al lado de Atenea. Denisse lloraba y Mark la abrazaba. Jake sonreía dulcemente. La mujer que había al lado de mi padre contemplaba la escena llorando y cubriendo su boca con las dos manos. Los niños, que antes jugaban, ahora estaban subiendo y se colocaban al lado de su madre. Los pequeños se preguntaron por qué lloraba, el mayor debía saberlo todo.  
>El vacío que había dentro de mi durante ese tiempo empezó a llenarse otra vez.<p>

Atenea y los demás se acercaron. Me giré enfadada y miré a mi madre.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" pregunté furiosa.

"Hasta que te vimos en la visión de Rachel no" reconoció. "Cuando Poseidón vio que Casey Wise, la hija del ex-náufrago Henry Wise, estaba internada decidió que sería hora de sacarte de allí y contarme lo que había sucedido. No te mereces vivir tal y como lo has hecho durante éstos últimos años y me puse en contacto con Henry."

"Te he estado buscando desde que volví a casa. Los de asistencia social para menores no quisieron decirme dónde estabas internada y he ido de internado en internado para encontrarte. Jessica, mi mujer, me ayudó en todo. Éste de aquí" dijo señalando al mayor, "es TJ. Y éstos dos monstruitos son Amy y Trey."

Luego comprendí por qué mis amigos me regalaron una maleta.


	16. NOTA FINAL Importante !

Habrá segunda parte llamada **Dioses y Héroes: La Guerra y la Traición**. Léanla se la recomiendo. La historia tratará básicamente de la difícil relación que hay entre Jake y Casey.


End file.
